Episode 5x12 Action
by Lchoute88
Summary: Se déroule pendant le tournage de l'épisode 12 de la saison 5, lorsque l'actrice hispanique retrouve une ancienne connaissance qu'elle a toujours aimée et a des sentiments étranges envers une certaine chanteuse aux cheveux bleus. DEYA et HEYA .
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE**

**_« Episode 5*12 … action ! »_**

_Résumé__: Se déroule pendant le tournage de l'épisode 12 de la saison 5, lorsque l'actrice hispanique retrouve une ancienne connaissance qu'elle a toujours aimée et a des sentiments étranges envers une certaine chanteuse aux cheveux bleus. « DEYA » et « HEYA »._

NB : Les paroles sont en gras, les pensées en italique et en « ». La narration est en écriture simple.

POV Naya :

7h00 : Réveil qui sonne…

_« Dios moi, je suis à la bourre ! » _

**_Ok Nay… calme toi… le temps de sauter dans un jean, prendre un café et hop !**

_« Non mais regardez-moi, je parle toute seule maintenant. En même temps, je suis tellement nerveuse… après tous ces mois sans nouvelles, je vais pouvoir enfin la revoir… et surtout lui faire face et dire ce que je pense ! D'accord, elle était enceinte et certainement trop occupée avec son futur mari pour me donner des nouvelles mais quand même ! C'était ma meilleure amie ! Même pas un coup de fil ou un faire-part pour le gosse ! Pfff… Bon… d'après Léa, ils veulent tourner un épisode avec tous casting Glee… tous sauf Cory bien sûr… il me manque tellement… Léa se remet peu à peu de sa disparition mais on voit bien qu'il lui manque. Aujourd'hui nous sommes sensés avoir le script de l'épisode… je me demande bien ce que Ryan nous a encore réservé. »_

Sonnerie de téléphone…

**_ Ouais !**

**__ T'es où bordel ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !_**

**_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Léa ! Je suis sur la route, j'arrive.**

**__ Ok, y'a Demi qui veut te voir dès que t'arrive ! A toute' !_**

**_ Bye.**

_« Demi… bien évidemment, elle s'inquiète pour moi du fait que je vais revoir Heather. J'imagine déjà ce que vous pouvez imaginer mais Demi n'est ma petite amie que dans la série… Nous sommes de proches amies depuis le début de la 5__ème__ saison et elle sait que je suis amoureuse d'Heather depuis longtemps… en fait, à partir du début du tournage de la saison 2, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert avec surprise que j'aimais les femmes. J'ai toujours réussi à cacher mon attirance pour Heather mais certaines personnes du casting, comme Léa et Chris savent que je suis attirée par les femmes. J'arrive à peine sur les lieux qu'une certaine chanteuse aux cheveux bleus me saute « littéralement » dessus. »_

**_ Ah, te voilà enfin ! Tu vas bien ? **Me demande Demi, l'air inquiète.

**_ Ouais, t'inquiète, ça va.**

_« Elle me prend dans ses bras… un acte devenu habituel entre nous pour nous dire bonjour. J'ai toujours apprécié ce geste de sa part. »_

**_ J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir à cause d'…**

**_ … t'en fais pas. **Je la coupe d'un geste de main. **J'ai juste loupé mon réveil, c'est tout. Ils sont tous là ?**

**_ Ouep… enfin… apparemment il manquerait quelques anciens… dont Heather. **Elle me répond, hésitante.

**_ Ok… **Je soupire.

_** Ils t'attendent dans la salle pour le script…**

**_ Tu ne viens pas ? **Je lui demande, étonnée.

**_ Je ne fais pas partie de l'épisode, apparemment…**

**_ Encore ?! Mais tu me manques sur le tournage !**

**_ Toi aussi, Nay. **Me dit-elle en souriant. **Mais tu sais, j'ai ma tournée qui approche et je dois m'y préoccuper en priorité donc ce n'est pas grave.**

« _Je fais une moue pour lui montrer ma déception, ce qui la fait sourire. »_

**_ Je te promets de venir sur le tournage aussi souvent que je le pourrais ! »**

_« Je souris alors et la prend dans mes bras quand… »_

**_ Hum hum… **

_« Je lâche Demi pour me retourner activement et constater la présence de mes interlocuteurs… trois amis que je n'avais pas revue depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Dianna était déjà dans mes bras, suivit par Mark. Après quelques « Comment tu vas » et « Tu m'as manqué », je remarque qu'elle était toujours en retrait… Heather… Elle n'a pas changé d'un cheveu… même après une grossesse, elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle me regarde ainsi que Demi, successivement. Je perçois dans ses yeux une lueur qui m'était jusqu'à maintenant inconnu chez elle. Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a vue dans les bras de Demi ? Serait-ce elle qui nous a interrompu tout à l'heure ? Lorsqu'elle me regarde de nouveau, c'est comme si toute la rancœur que je ressentais envers elle n'existait plus. Contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans mes bras en pleurs et me serra tout contre elle. God, comme ça m'a manqué. »_

**_ Oh Nay… tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si tu savais comme je regrette !**

_« Je lui manquais ? Moi ? Elle regrette ? Quoi, de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles d'elle durant tous ces mois ? Je ne dis pas un mot et la laisse continuer de parler. »_

**_ Je voulais t'appeler… je voulais te voir mais… il m'empêchait de voir quiconque de Glee. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

_« Je ressers instinctivement mon emprise sur elle. J'ai beau lui en vouloir, j'ai toujours détesté la voir pleurer. Je vais le tuer ce Taylor ! Comment peut-il l'empêcher de voir ses amis ? Ce connard ne la mérite pas… elle mérite tellement mieux que lui. Bon, ok je dis ça parce qu'en réalité je l'envie. Il est avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Je n'ai toujours pas dis un mot. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, après tout ? Lorsqu'elle se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux, je sens mes joues rougir. Elle est si belle. Je lui souris, toujours sans dire un mot lorsque son regard se pose ensuite derrière moi. Demi venait tout juste de la saluer de la main. »_

___**Salut, moi c'est Demi. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.**

_« Dem', je sais ce que tu fais et si tu dis un mot de plus, je te tue ! Heather la salue en retour avec son plus beau sourire. J'ai toujours aimé la voir sourire. »_

**_ Heather. Moi aussi, je te connais bien… enfin… j'aime beaucoup tes chansons. **

**_ Merci… **Dit mon amie en rougissant légèrement.

« _La venue de Léa me fait activement réagir. Elle saute sur nos trois amis en souriant avant de dire : »_

**_ Bon, vous venez ? On attendait plus que vous.**

_« Elle est alors vite suivie par Mark et Dianna, tandis qu' Heather m'attendait. Demi me fait un dernier câlin en me disant à voix basse : ''Je crois qu'Heather est jalouse''. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Sacré Demi. Je sais qu'elle agit comme ça pour m'aider. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue en me souriant ensuite, suivi d'un petit clin d'œil… là, elle abuse un peu. »_

**_ Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Heather.**

_« Et elle part ensuite, me laissant désormais seule avec elle. Je la regarde et constate qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils. Demi disait-elle vrai ? Elle est vraiment jalouse ? Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser ces questions stupides. Faudrait pas que je commence à me faire des idées… »_

**_ Bon, on y va ? **Je lui dis en avançant près d'elle.

_« Elle me sourit, me suit en direction de la salle et me dit… : »_

**_ Elle a l'air sympa…**

**_ Oui, elle est cool. **Je réponds avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_ **J'adore ses cheveux… tu crois que c'est naturel ?**

**« **_Sa dernière réplique me fait sourire. Là dessus, elle est comme son personnage. On entre dans la salle où tout le casting nous attendait. Tous étaient contents de retrouver Heather après autant de temps d'absence. Le calme s'installe ensuite lorsque Ryan s'adresse à nous. »_

**_ Bon, tout d'abord sachez que je suis très heureux de tous vous retrouver ici. Je pense que le tournage de cet épisode va se passer à merveille, comme toujours. Voilà comment ça va se passer durant ces quelques mois…**

**_« _**_Pendant qu'il parlait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi Taylor n'est-il pas là ? Et son fils ? Sont-ils toujours ensemble ? Forcément, quelle question ! Ils ont un enfant ensemble, ne sois pas naïve ma pauvre Nay. Mon attention se porte maintenant sur Dianna. Elle aussi, elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Elle à l'air bizarre… pourquoi regarde t-elle Léa de cette façon ? Serait-ce de la peine qu'elle ressent pour elle par rapport à la disparition de Cory ? Il me manque tellement à moi aussi. »_

**_ Voilà le script, je vous laisse la journée pour le lire et ce soir… disons que j'espère ne pas avoir de plainte lors de notre soirée de retrouvailles, car j'en vois déjà certains qui vont me demander des comptes.**

_« Sa dernière phrase provoque un petit rire de tous lorsqu'une idée me vient. »_

**_ Une question par rapport à ce soir… est-ce que… euh… je peux venir avec Demi ? Je sais qu'elle ne figure pas dans l'épisode mais…**

**_ … ne t'inquiète pas. **Me coupe t-il. **Elle fait tout de même partie de l'équipe donc elle est la bienvenue.**

_« Je lui souris, reconnaissante et remarque que Léa me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle. Je lui demande du regard ce qui cloche chez elle mais elle se contente de baisser la tête. Je reçois ensuite un texto durant la distribution et je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois qu'il vient de Léa qui est pourtant juste en face de moi. Elle est incroyable quand même ! »_

**__ Je crois que tu viens de blesser Heather. Il faut qu'on se voit, Nay._**

_« Je soupire et lui répond : »_

**__ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais ok. A toute'._**

_« Je la vois lire le texto et me regarder ensuite en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je réplique d'un simple regard lorsque Ryan nous laisse partir et Heather s'adresse à moi. »_

**_ Ca te dis qu'on lise le script ensemble ? Tu sais… comme on faisait avant… **

_« Je lui souris d'un air tendre. Je ne peux décidemment rien lui refuser._

**_ Pourquoi pas. Rejoins-moi dans ma loge dans une demi-heure, j'ai un truc à faire avant.**

**_ Oh… ok à tout à l'heure alors. **Me répond-elle, l'air triste.

_« Et voilà, elle me fait de la peine maintenant. Grrrr. Je devrais être en colère après elle et pourtant j'y arrive pas. Il faudra que je prenne sur moi car tôt ou tard, elle me devra des explications. Après son départ, je suis vite rejoins par Léa qui m'agresse « littéralement »._

**_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

**_ Ecoute Léa… **Je soupire. **Plutôt que de parler par énigme, dis-moi directement où tu veux en venir.**

**_ Tu viens avec Demi à la soirée… et je sais que c'est ton amie et que vous êtes très proche mais… tu penses à Heather ?**

_« Ok, je pense avoir compris de quoi elle voulait parler. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver. »_

**_ Tu as la mémoire courte on dirait parce que je te rappelle qu'Heather m'a laissé tombé… elle NOUS a laissé, ignoré et peut importe les raisons ! Même quand Cory est mort elle n'a pas daigné nous passer un coup de fil. J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie et toi plus que n'importe qui devrait comprendre ça. Demi était là à l'enterrement alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas !**

_« J'ai bien vu que d'avoir parlé de Cory la rendu triste et elle tente de s'approcher de moi, je pense pour s'excuser mais trop tard. Je recule, désormais en colère, avec les larmes aux yeux. »_

**_ C'est bon, laisse tomber.**

**_ Nay ! **

_« Je l'entends m'appeler mais je poursuit mon chemin loin d'elle et sans me retourner. Non mais c'est quoi son problème ?! J'entre dans ma loge en séchant mes larmes lorsque je constate la présence de Demi. »_

**_ Dem ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**_ Et bien… il semblerait que je sois invitée pour une soirée donc je viens pour en savoir plus… tu m'explique ? Ou plutôt… expliques moi pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ! **Me dit-elle visiblement inquiète.

**_ Ce n'est rien… quelques divergences d'opinions avec une amie…**

**_ … je vois… Heather ?**

**_ Léa. **Je corrige. Elle hoche alors la tête et me force à continuer d'expliquer. **Comment t'es au courant pour la soirée ?**

**_ C'est Chris qui m'en a parlé et qui m'a dit « félicitations » … ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre cela dit…**

_« Et elle me sourit. Ok, là je suis gênée. Ce Chris, il peut jamais se taire ! »_

**_ Ok euh… avant toutes choses, promet moi de pas mal prendre ce que je vais te dire… **Elle dit oui de la tête et me laisse continuer. **En fait, je voulais que tu viennes… parce que… j'ai vu comment Heather était jalouse tu vois et … hem… je voulais…**

**_ Ok stop ! **Me coupe t-elle de la main. **En fait, si j'ai bien compris, tu te sers de moi pour tester sa jalousie ?**

_« Ok, elle à l'air contrariée… si je pouvais me cacher dans un trou à cet instant, je le ferai… mais elle se met d'un seul coup à rire et cela me rassure. »_

**_ Pas de problème ! On va bien se marrer. Tu vas voir, ta Heather elle va être folle de jalousie ! **Je souris à peine, peu convaincu. **Mais pourquoi tu lui dis pas simplement ce que tu ressens ?**

**_ Oula, non ! **Je répond aussitôt. **Surtout pas ! Elle a Taylor tu sais et puis il y a son fils…**

**_ Et alors, ça se trouve ils ne sont plus ensemble…**

**_ … je ne veux pas trop m'avancer… je veux être sûre. Et surtout être sûre que c'est possible entre elle et moi. Tu… tu veux toujours m'aider ?**

**_ Evidemment ! **Me répond-elle avant de me sourire et me prendre dans ses bras. **Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi.**

_« J'adore quand elle fait ça... »_

_xxOxx_

POV Heather :

« _Et voilà je suis devant sa porte depuis 5 minutes et je n'ai toujours pas frappé… qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort de l'avoir laissé comme ça … pfff… et bien sûr, il est trop tard maintenant. Et puis elle a Demi… Demi, sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Demi qu'elle a invitée avec elle ce soir, Demi qu'elle a embrassé… grrr… bon ok, c'était pour la série, elle jouait la petite amie de Santana et dieu merci ce n'était qu'un bisou du bout des lèvres… comme avec Brittany d'ailleurs. Ok, je déraille, depuis quand ça m'embête autant tout ça ? Et puis Naya ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon… son amitié me manque. Ok je prends mon courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte. Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre sur Demi. C'était donc avec elle qu'elle était… »_

**_ Hey ! Re-bonjour ! **S'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

**_ Salut. Euh… Naya est là ?**

**_ Bien sûr, entre ! J'allais partir justement.**

_« Elle me laisse entrer et je la vois enfin, dos à moi, se faisant certainement couler un café. » _

**_ Bon, je vous laisse. Nay, je passe te prendre à quelle heure ce soir ?**

_« Je me décompose à l'écoute de sa question. Dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment rencard. »_

**_ 18H00 ! Ne sois pas en retard ! **

**_ Comme toujours, ma belle. A ce soir ! Heather… **Me salut-elle en partant.

_« Je me contente de la saluer de la tête, la laissant ensuite s'en aller. Ouf ! Enfin seule avec elle… je soupire… il est évident qu'elles sont ensemble… »_

**_ Tu veux un café ? **

**_ Merci… **J'accepte volontiers.

_« Elle s'assoit donc, posant les cafés sur la petite table et m'invite à faire de même. Le silence prend place dans la pièce et je trouve ça presque gênant. »_

POV Extérieur :

Aucune des deux actrices ne parlent pendant de longues minutes… lorsque Naya sort son script et le pose sur la table basse.

**_ Bon et si on commençait à s'y mettre ?**

Heather hoche alors la tête et ouvre à son tour son script. Elle commence à le lire quand une question lui vient en tête.

**_ Naya, est ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

**_ Bien sûr. **Répond la concernée sans lever les yeux du carnet.

**_ Est-ce que… entre Demi et toi… ? **Commence t'elle, hésitante.

La brunette lève aussitôt la tête et regarde enfin la blonde dans les yeux.

**_ Ne me dis pas qu'en fait tu es venue pour parler de ma vie privée !?**

**_ Ben non… enfin… c'était juste pour discuter…**

Naya la coupe vivement en fermant le script, faisant légèrement sursauter Heather qui regrette désormais sa question.

**_ Ok, tu veux discuter ? On va le faire ! Commence par m'expliquer comment tu as pu partir sans donner de nouvelles ! Hum ? Même pas un coup de fil pour la mort de Cory ! Où alors tiens, parle moi de ton fils, de Taylor…**

**_ On est plus ensemble… **Dis simplement la blonde.

La brune s'arrête alors de parler et laisse Heather continuer d'expliquer.

**_ Il est partit peu de temps après la naissance d'Elijah. J'étais toute seule à l'élever, avec ma mère… et pour Cory, je suis désolé… je voulais t'appeler, appeler Léa… mais comme je t'ai dis, Taylor a fait en sorte que je n'ai plus de contact avec vous… et quand il est partit, j'ai tenté de trouver un moyen de t'appeler mais quand l'occasion s'est présenté, je n'ai pas osé… je savais pas comment agir après ces longs mois d'absence… et je m'en veux tu sais… j'aimerai tellement que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous…**

La dernière phrase était de trop pour Naya qui reste calme malgré tout.

**_ Ecoute Heather… je pense qu'il va falloir un peu de temps pour ça tu vois ?**

**_ Oui… je comprends. **Répond la blonde, visiblement gênée.

Le silence regagne la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes se re-concentrer sur le script… jusqu'à un certain moment où Heather dit, innocemment :

**_ Tiens, j'en suis déjà à la première scène « Brittana »…**

**_ Hum… et on va devoir chanter du Britney avec Di'.**

**_ Ca va être marrant…**

**_ Hum… **Dit simplement la brunette.

Heather soupire quant au manque d'enthousiasme de son amie… lorsque le téléphone de cette dernière sonne. Elle lit alors le message et croit s'étouffer avec son café.

**_« Message de : Dianna : _**

**_J'ai appris que tu étais avec Heather… amuses toi bien avec la dernière scène 'Brittana' ) Il faut que je te parle, au fait. Bisous. Di'. »_**

Après lecture du texto, Naya tourne activement les pages et tombe en effet sur la fameuse scène. _« Oh god, un baiser avec Heather… je vais pas pouvoir le supporter. Il faut pas qu'elle le lise maintenant… pas comme ça… pas devant moi. ». _Elle improvise alors une excuse.

**_ Heather, je suis désolé… je dois partir… une amie a besoin de moi et…**

**_... tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. **La coupe t-elle simplement. **Je comprends. On se voit ce soir, de toute façon.**

**_ Euh… oui. Ce soir, oui…**

Elle n'ose même plus la regarder. La blonde se leva alors et part sans dire un mot de plus, laissant son amie peinée de la voir ainsi, malgré les choses passées.

POV Naya :

_« Bon Nay, tu gères la crise pour l'instant… mais ça va pas durer longtemps. Ok… faut que j'envoie un texto à Dianna pour qu'elle vienne chez moi dans une demi-heure… le temps pour moi de rentrer et de penser à tout ça. … Quelle journée ! Déjà Demi qui fait pas partie de l'épisode… Demi et moi ce soir… Heather et cette scène… Dios moi, comment je vais faire ?! On sonne à la porte. C'est Dianna. Je la laisse entrer en souriant et lui servant un café. C'est alors qu'elle me parle d'Heather et du script. » _

**_ Je sais pas trop, Di'… je lui en veux de nous avoir laisser… et pourtant, je peux pas lui faire la gueule, tu vois ?**

_« Elle me sourit, me faisant comprendre qu'elle sait où je veux en venir puis me parle d'autre chose. »_

**_ Et pour Demi ?**

**_ Quoi Demi ?**

**_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? **Me demande-t-elle, sourire en coin.

**_ Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?! C'est mon amie et elle est là quand j'en ai besoin, c'est tout ! **Je justifie, exaspérée.

**_ Ok mais bon… vous allez quand même ensemble à la soirée…**

**_ J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. **Je la coupe activement de la main. Elle ne dit alors plus un mot. **Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?**

**_ Hum… ça va.**

_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir posée une question de trop… elle boit son café et je connais tout de suite cette expression sur son visage. Quelque chose cloche… je le sais. »_

**_ Je pourrais te croire si je te connaissais pas si bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu avais l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure.**

**_ C'est exact. **Soupire-t-elle. **Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas me juger, s'il te plait. **Je la rassure alors et elle m'explique. **En fait je crois que je suis amoureuse…**

**_ … De qui ? Mark ? La liaison « Quick » vous aurait-elle rapproché ? **Elle fait non de la tête et je constate qu'elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. **Attends… pourquoi t'as pas l'air heureuse en me disant ça ?**

**_ Parce que… disons que j'ai honte d'être amoureuse de cette personne… oh Nay !**

_« Elle laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains en pleurant, me laissant la rejoindre pour la consoler. »_

**_ Elle vient tout juste de le perdre et moi je tombe amoureuse et espère quelque chose avec elle. Je suis horrible !**

_« Dios mio, je viens de comprendre ! »_

**_ Tu es… amoureuse de Léa, c'est ça ?**

_« Ma question la fait pleurer d'avantage et j'ai compris que j'ai vu juste. »_

**_ S'il te plait, ne le dit à personne !**

_« Je lui en fait alors la promesse tout en continuant de la consoler. La pauvre… pfff… Dianna lesbienne, ça c'est un scoop ! »_

xxOxx

18h00.

_« Demi venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle était belle dans son jean déchiré, j'adore vraiment son look… et oui, même le bleu de ses cheveux. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est bien mon amie et même si elle est canon… j'aime Heather… et je pense l'avoir toujours aimé… enfin je crois…_

_Bref ! Quand à moi j'ai opté pour une robe rouge, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Elle me sourit et nous montons dans sa voiture. »_

**_ Alors, comment c'était avec Heather ? **

**_ Bizarre, long et distant. **Je réponds en fronçant les sourcils. **J'ai dû écourter notre rendez-vous.**

**_ Oh … **Je la vois baisser légèrement la tête. **Je suis désolée.**

**_ Ce n'est rien… et puis il y a cette scène de baiser… **Je commence à dire, mal à l'aise.

**_ Oui, je suis au courant… à mon avis, on n'est pas prêt de revoir Dani…**

_« Je dois avouer que je suis gênée d'entendre ça, bien évidemment… j'adore tourner avec elle… donc je change de conversation et sort un CD de mon sac à main. »_

**_ Le bon côté des choses c'est que tu te consacres à ce que tu aimes le plus et ce pourquoi tu es très douée ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui ! **Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire et insère le CD sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ouf. Je la vois qui rougit, reconnaissant son album.

_[Chanson : Neon lights]_

**_ Nay, arrête ça.**

**_ Quoi ? C'est toi qui chante et alors ? Tu as une voix magnifique, tu sais.**

_« Elle me remercie tout en me souriant. J'adore ça. Elle est vraiment… sexy… ! Hein ? J'ai dis sexy ? Non, je l'ai juste pensé ! Oula, ma pauvre Nay, arrête tu divagues ! Serait-ce le fait d'avoir revue Heather qui te joue des tours ?! L'arrêt de la voiture me sort de mes pensées. »_

**_ Bon, on y est. Prête ? **Elle me demande avec un sourire en coin.

**_ Plus que jamais ! **

_« Je sens que je vais adorer ça. Nous sortons de la voiture et elle me prend la main, nos doigts entre-liés et je frissonne. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Nay, arrête, ce n'est que de la comédie… et je peux dire que Demi fait tout pour que ça soit crédible… pourvu que ça le soit aux yeux des autres… et d'Heather… Nous sommes vite accueillis par Ryan qui nous invite à entrer. Nous somme toujours main dans la main et on arrive au salon… où tous étaient présents. Même elle… ses yeux étaient fixés sur nos doigts enlacés. »_

**_ Bon, je vais nous chercher à boire. **Me dit Demi en m'embrassant sur la joue, au passage, devant le regard ébahis de tous.

**_ Ok, cette soirée promet d'être intéressante. **Je murmure à moi-même.

POV Ext :

Une fois Demi partie, Heather en profita pour aller saluer son amie, l'air malgré tout hésitante.

**_ Bonsoir.**

**_ Salut…**

**_ Tu es… très jolie. **Dis la blonde.

Ce compliment fit légèrement trembler la brunette qui, naturellement, lui retourne le compliment.

**_ Merci… T… toi aussi…**

Heather lui sourit alors et lui dit, l'air de rien :

**_ Alors… tu as pu régler ton urgence ?**

**_ Pardon ? **Demande Naya sans comprendre.

**_ Quand tu es partie…**

**_ Ah… oui… oui, c'est réglé. **« _Peut être qu'elle croit que j'étais avec Demi… et tant mieux si c'est le cas. Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »_

**_ Hey ! Heather, ça roule ? **La blonde lui sourit en simple réponse. **Tiens ma beauté, pour toi. **Dis la chanteuse, tendant le verre à la brunette. **Je t'abandonne deux minutes, il y'à Brad qui veut me parler…**

La latina lui sourit alors puis reporte son attention sur Heather.

**_ J'ai lu le script entièrement cette après-midi… **Elle lui fait son plus beau sourire. « **Brittana » de retour, c'était inattendu mais c'est super, non ? Les fans vont être ravis. **Elle remarque que Naya se contentait de sourire et ajoute donc, innocemment : **Il va donc falloir qu'on répète ensemble.**

A cette simple pensée des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes, elle se met à frissonner.

**_ Oui… c'est sûr… **Elle dit simplement.

**_ Tu es inquiète par rapport à Demi ? **Insiste la blonde. **Je pense qu'elle comprendra que c'est pour la série…**

_« Euh… je dois le prendre comment, ça ? » _Pense la brune. _« Ok, Nay… maintenant tu prends sur toi et tu joues dans son jeu. ». _Elle dit alors, l'air de rien :

**_ Oui, elle comprendra c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, elle sait que je suis avec elle de toute façon.**

Et voilà… ce qu'Heather redoutait le plus… elle a maintenant sa réponse. _« Elle sont ensemble… » _Elle retint ses larmes et lui fait un faux sourire.

**_ Je suis heureuse pour toi, Nay.**

La brune lui sourit tout aussi faussement et lui répond un simple merci avant de s'excuser auprès d'elle et de partir vers Dianna et Léa, apparemment en pleine conversation drôle.

POV Naya :

_« Fallait que je parte, je ne supportais plus cette discussion. Arrivée à hauteur de Dianna et Léa, je peux cerner la raison de leur rire. 1 : elles étaient bourrées, 2 : elles se moquaient du pauvre Chris qui dansait avec assurance. »_

**_ Di', il faut que je te parle !**

_« Les deux me regardent en riant et la brune se jette dans mes bras. Eurk ! Elle sent l'alcool à plein nez ! »_

**_ Oh Nay, je suis tellement, tellement désolée pour tout à l'heure ! Demi et toi vous allez tellement bien ensemble, j'te juuuuuure !**

_« Ok, ça fait un « tellement » de trop. Faites la taire, maintenant ! »_

**_ Di' ! **Hurlais-je presque en fusillant la blonde du regard. **Tout de suite !**

_« Je la vois soupirer lorsque je me retire ensuite de l'étreinte de Léa qui continuait de rire. Dianna me suit ensuite à l'écart de tous. »_

**_ Bordel Di', mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?**

**_ Relax Nay-Nay on ne fait que rire ensemble ! Et en quoi ça te préoccupe, hum ? **

**_ Je m'inquiète pour toi. **Je lui explique. **Bon sang, t'es complètement bourrée !**

**_ Et alors ? **Replique t-elle. **Ça m'aide… à moins souffrir…**

_« Bien évidemment… aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas avoir, ça fait mal… je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »_

**_ Okey ma belle… il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! C'est pas la Dianna que je connais ça ! Je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ?**

_« Elle ne me répond pas, me laissant libre choix de faire ce que je veux. Je demande alors les clés à Demi et quitte ensuite la maison du producteur. »_

POV Demi :

_« Et la voilà partie… combien de temps encore je vais devoir jouer la meilleure amie alors que je rêve que d'une chose c'est d'être avec elle… Hélas, elle aime désespérément Heather et ça me tue de la voir souffrir pour elle… cette fille blonde ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a d'être aimé par Naya… si seulement elle me voyait. J'ignore si le fait de jouer la « fausse petite amie » va m'aider mais si ça peut la rendre heureuse alors je le fais… même si pour ça je dois abandonner la possibilité d'être vraiment avec elle. Tiens, Heather s'approche de moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut… »_

**_ Hey.**

**_ Hey… tu passes une bonne soirée ? **Je lui demande.

**_ Oui très bonne. C'est sympa de tous les retrouver… et constater qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas d'être partie.**

**_ Ils sont tous très compréhensifs.**

**_ Oui… enfin… Naya m'en veut encore malgré tout…**

_« Oh, je vois où elle veut en venir. J'ai envie de sourire mais je me contente de lui répondre, naturellement… »_

**_ Laisse lui le temps…**

**_ Toi qui est sa petite amie, elle doit bien te dire certaines choses, non ?**

_« Ok alors Naya lui a dit qu'on était ensemble… je vais m'évanouir… Ok Dem', prends sur toi, ne fais surtout pas de gaffe ! »_

**_ Tu sais, Nay me parle beaucoup de toi… tu es sa meilleure amie… et je pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra longtemps. **Elle sourit de soulagement. **Et sinon… pourquoi tu es partie ?**

**_ J'étais enceinte. **

**_ … et … tu pouvais pas rester dans le coin ?**

**_ Mon ex voulait m'éloigner du casting Glee. **Explique t-elle. **D'après lui, ils n'avaient pas une bonne influence sur moi… en particulier Naya… il ne supportait pas l'histoire « Brittana »… pour lui, ce n'était pas normal que les gens me voit comme ça.**

_« Quel connard ! »_

**_ Oh je vois… et tu pense quoi de ça, toi ?**

**_ Comment ça ?**

**_ Ben pour « Brittana » … tu penses quoi ? **

_« Naya, c'est pour toi que je fais ça. »_

**_ Oh ben je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils reforment ce couple… sans vouloir te vexée bien sûr… mais « Brittana » est fait pour durer.**

**_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. **A l'intérieur de moi je suis jalouse mais je dois penser à Naya avant tout. **Et puis, j'ai une totale confiance en Naya.**

**_ Ca fait longtemps… vous deux ?**

_« Aoutch ! La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser… je réponds quoi moi ? »_

**_ Hey, Demiiiiiiiiiii ! Viens voir, j'ai à te parler !**

_« Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong… merci Léa. »_

**_ Excuse moi. **Je dis simplement à Heather pour ensuite rejoindre la brunette qui avait les yeux vitreux… **Léa, est ce que tu es soûle ?**

**_ Nannn ! J'suis pas soûle ! Enfin si… peut être un p'tit peu… **Elle me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver mimi. **Je voulais juste te dire… toi et Nay… c'est trop coooooooool ! Franchement vous allez bien ensemble !**

_« Ce qu'elle me dit me fait beaucoup de bien… hélas, ce n'est pas vrai mais je ne dois rien dire… dans son état elle serait capable de parler à tous le monde de la supercherie. »_

**_ Merci Léa…**

**_ … je savais pour Nay mais je ne pensais pas que… toi aussi… tu vois ?**

**_ Moi non plus. **Je lui dis, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. **Je le sais que depuis Naya, en fait… **

_« Et là, ce n'était que vérité. »_

**_ En tout cas c'est cooool ! Trop cool, vous deux ! J'espère que ça va aller pour toi… tu sais… avec « Brittana » qui revient et… j'ai toujours cru que Naya aimait Heather… **Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Outch ! Prends ça, Demi ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas assez ! »_

**_ Et bien elle est avec moi. Et j'ai confiance en elle.**

**_ Et tu as rrraison ! **S'exclame t-elle en baladant son verre dans tous les sens. **Hey ! Nay-Nay ! Te voilà revenu parmi nous !**

POV Extérieur :

En effet, la latina venait tout juste de rejoindre ses deux amies et explique :

**_ Ouais… j'ai dû ramener Dianna qui avait trop bu…**

**_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! **Se justifie Léa. **Elle a une très bonne descente ! **

**_ Pas aussi bonne que la tienne apparemment. **Réplique Naya.

**_ Elle va bien au moins ? **Lui demande sa « fausse » petite amie.

**_ Oui oui. Je lui ai laissé un cachet pour demain matin à son réveil… pour éviter la gueule de bois difficile. **Explique la brune. **Bon, j'ai raté quoi ?**

L'hispanique pose machinalement son bras autour de la taille de la chanteuse aux cheveux bleus, ce qui fait frissonner cette dernière qui prend sur elle au maximum pour ne pas rougir.

**_ Je veux un bisou ! **S'exclame brusquement Léa en souriant à son amie hispanique.

**_ Q… quoi ?! **Demande Naya sans comprendre.

**_ Pas moiiii… nonnnn ! Je parle de vous deux ! Allez, embrassez vous, vous êtes vraiment trop chou ensemble. Je vais vous prendre en photo. Mince, mon GSM… **Dit-elle en fouillant ses poches.

Les deux concernées se regardent, gênée lorsque Naya tente d'esquiver, lâchant Demi au passage.

**_ C'est bon Léa, laisse tomber… on va pas s'embrasser devant tout le cast ! **_« Surtout si Heather voit ça… oh dios moi, voilà qu'elle nous pend son téléphone sous le nez ! »._

**_ Oh, allez quoi… tu as honte de ta petite amie ou quoi ?**

Demi, quant à elle, ne pouvait que sourire à ces paroles.

**_ Ecoute Léa, c'est MA vie privée et je n'ai pas envie de la dévoiler aux autres ok ? Alors n'insiste pas ou je te ramène chez toi aussi et avec moins de douceur qu'avec Dianna ! **Elle menace.

**_ Stp Nay… juste un bisou et après je vous laisse tranquille ! **Continue d'insister la brunette.

Naya lève les yeux au ciel et interroge Demi du regard qui hausse les épaules et embrasse rapidement Naya sur le bout des lèvres, devant l'air dépitée de la brunette.

**_ Oh pitié ! On croirai revoir la scène « Dantana » dans l'épisode 2 ! Un vrai baiser d'amoureuses, aller !**

**_ Okey, Léa t'es lourde, là ! De l'air !**

La brunette se met à bouder et supplie alors Demi du regard en espérant plus d'obligeance de son côté… et la chanteuse se dit que Léa ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut alors :

**_ Nay, on devrait essayer… **Elle lui dit dans l'oreille. **Et puis ça paraîtra plus crédible…**

La brune soupire, fusille Léa du regard et se décide.

**_ Okey.**

Demi ne se fait pas prier et approche doucement son visage de celui de la brune, glissant sa main gauche derrière sa nuque au passage, et pose ses lèvres pour tendre baiser. Celui-ci était court mais Naya eut le temps de ressentir toute cette tendresse et cela la fait frissonner. Lorsque le baiser prend fin, elle se regarde toutes les deux de façon intense lorsque la brune réalise qu'elles ne sont pas toutes seules et elle tousse, comme pour un retour à la réalité et porte son attention sur Léa qui, visiblement était attendrit devant la scène, toujours son GSM en main.

**_ Bon, ça y'est ? T'as ta photo, maintenant fous nous la paix !**

Et elle prend la main de Demi pour se diriger vers le bar. Elle croise Heather au passage qui avait l'air occupée avec Chord et elle se demande donc si elle avait assisté, elle aussi à la scène. Demi, quand à elle, n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce baiser… et surtout à cette main de Naya dans la sienne. Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un et lorsqu'elles arrivent près du comptoir, l'hispanique commande deux téquila. Elle propose la deuxième à la chanteuse qui refuse et boit alors les deux d'une seule traite, devant le regard amusé de Demi.

**_ Et ben ! C'était si dur à supporter ? **Demande t-elle en riant…

… mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. La brune rougit brusquement, puis recommande deux téquila.

**_ Non… non… du tout… c'était… très bien… **

Elle but une nouvelle fois les deux téquila d'une seule traite, faisant doucement rire la chanteuse une nouvelle fois.

**_ Hum… tu es gênée par rapport à Heather, c'est ça ? **Tente t-elle.

**_ Entre autre… **Répond la latina sans la regarder.

xxOxx

POV Naya :

_« Pfiou… quel baiser ! Je fais quoi, moi ? J'aime Heather… mais à côté de ça, y'à Demi qui me fait ce truc là… dans mon bas ventre… j'suis paumée. Ok… Nay… reprends toi, ma belle. De un, Heather s'en fiche complètement de toi et Demi n'est pas lesbienne, enfin je crois pas… si ? Pff et alors ? Grrr toutes ces questions dans ma tête, c'est horrible ! Déjà moi, ensuite Dianna et maintenant Dem' ? A croire que Glee rend vraiment gay ! faut que je partes ! »_

**_ J'dois y aller. **Je dis rapidement, devant son regard incompris.

**_ Hein ? Déjà ?**

**_ Oui, je… **_« Grrr, et voilà que je bafouille maintenant ! » _**Je me sens pas très bien… je crois que c'est la téquila…**

_« Elle me sourit et j'aime ça de plus en plus. »_

**_ Oki ma belle, je te ramène.**

_« Et cette façon qu'elle a de me parler… ! Je la remercie, elle me prend la main et on se dirige vers la sortie, non sans chercher Heather du regard, qui, apparemment était encore en pleine conversation avec Chord. Cela me prouve au moins qu'avec elle, c'est peine perdue. »_

POV Heather :

_« Je n'arrête pas de penser à leur baiser… il y avait tellement de tendresse… j'avoue, j'en suis jalouse. Mais je ne peux pas. Naya est heureuse, je n'ai pas le droit de briser son bonheur. Et pourtant, j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous. Chord a beau me parler, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Et maintenant elle est partie… avec elle… sérieusement Heather, tu croyais quoi ? Tu es partie donc désormais, tu dois en assumer les conséquences. »_

POV Extérieur :

Sur le chemin du retour, Demi au volant et Naya regardant par la vitre de la voiture, aucune des deux ne parlait. Cela en devenait presque gênant et surtout insupportable. Lorsque l'hispanique voulu atteindre le bouton pour mettre la musique au même moment que Demi, leurs mains se frôlent et Naya fut la première à retirer rapidement la sienne, sans oser regarder la chanteuse. Cette dernière se racle la gorge, visiblement gênée par ce simple geste et augmente légèrement le son de la musique qui était la sienne. Naya se met machinalement à chanter et Demi faisait de même, ses propres chansons n'ayant bien évidemment aucun secret pour elle… et pour l'hispanique non plus, apparemment… et cela lui faisait plaisir de partager une de ses chansons avec la brune.

_[Chanson : Shouldn't come back]_

Une fois arrivées devant la maison de Naya, Demi coupe aussitôt le moteur et regardait en l'air, l'air de rien.

**_ Bon… voilà…**

_« Bon voilà ? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire sérieux ? Pfff, tu fais pitié à voir ma pauvre Dem' ! »_

**_ Oui… **Et la brune non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. **Merci de m'avoir ramené et… désolé pour Léa. **

**_ T'en fais pas, ça n'a pas gâché ma soirée.**

**_ Tant mieux alors…**

_« Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je le suis pas avec elle, d'habitude. C'est à cause du baiser… grrrr, saloperie de pulsions ! »_

**_ Bon… il est pas très tard… **Dit Demi, toujours innocemment.

**_ C'est vrai qu'on est peut être parties un peu trop tôt… je suis désolé…**

**_ T'inquiète, c'est rien. **La rassure la chanteuse.

**_ Je peux toujours te proposer de rentrer, on se gave de pop-corn devant un film et une bonne bouteille de vin… c'est peut être pas si passionnant qu'une soirée avec des acteurs bourrés mais…**

**_ … je serai ravie de partager ce film avec toi. **La coupe Demi en souriant.

L'hispanique se met alors à sourire bêtement et sort précipitamment de la voiture, suivit de près par la chanteuse. Lorsqu'elles entrent chez la brune, cette dernière lui propose d'aller directement au salon choisir le film qu'elle veut pendant qu'elle va de son côté en cuisine préparer les pop-corn et sortir la bouteille de vin du frais. La chanteuse regarde alors les DVD un par un et finit par choisir.

**_ J'adore ce film !**

**_ Lequel ? **Demande la brune, bouteille de vin et verres en main.

Demi lui montre alors « Coyote Ugly » en souriant et l'hispanique approuve.

**_ Ok, ça marche. Mets le dvd, j'arrive avec les pop-corn.**

La chanteuse ne se fait pas prier et insère de dvd dans le lecteur. Elle s'assoit ensuite sur le canapé, attendant la brunette qui ne met pas longtemps à arriver avec le saladier de pop-corn qu'elle pose directement sur la table basse. Elle sert ensuite le vin et mit en route le film après avoir trinqué et s'être assise à côté de Demi. Le calme s'installe de nouveau entres elles. _« Dios mio, c'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'on se mâte un film chez moi ! Et pourtant, c'est différent, l'atmosphère n'est plus la même qu'avant… mais c'était avant le baiser bien sûr… » _La voix de Demi la coupe dans ses pensées.

**_ Alors… tu as parlé à Heather ?**

La brune fronce les sourcils, ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet alors qu'elle ne pense qu'au baiser depuis presque une heure.

**_ Hum…**

**_ Et … ? **Insiste la chanteuse.

**_ Et c'est tout. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé, à part de la fameuse scène « Brittana » et je lui… hum… je lui ai laissé comprendre qu'on était ensemble… **Explique l'hispanique en restant les yeux fixés sur le film.

**_ Oui je sais… elle est venue me parler quand tu es partie.**

Naya croit s'étouffer avec son vin. Elle quitte le film des yeux pour la première fois depuis son démarrage pour regarder la chanteuse.

**_ Pardon ? Et elle t'as dis quoi ?**

**_ Oh… qu'elle regrettait d'être partie… et qu'elle est heureuse pour nous. **Elle hésite. ** Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais je pense qu'en réalité, elle n'apprécie pas trop…**

**_ … je m'en fiche. **Coupe l'hispanique trop rapidement.

Demi cru mal entendre…

**_ Tu t'en fiche ? Comment ça ?**

**_ Je…**

Et là Naya se rend compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _« Et merde, je dis quoi moi, maintenant ? Depuis quand je m'en fou d'Heather ? C'est plutôt elle qui doit s'en foutre totalement de moi »_

**_ Disons que je n'ai plus envie d'espérer… pour souffrir au final, tu vois ?**

Elle regarde à peine Demi et redirige son regard sur l'écran. Quant à la chanteuse, elle ne pouvait que jubiler à l'intérieur d'elle. _« ça y'est, j'ai peut être une ouverture. »_

**_ Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu ne peux pas oublier quelqu'un aussi facilement. **Elle tente.

_« ça reste à voir. Putain, j'arrête pas de penser au baiser… ! Ok, Naya évite de la regarder. Reste sur le film… et surtout change de conversation._

**_ Tu sais j'ai rencontré Piper Perabo, une fois.**

Demi adore la façon qu'avait la latine de changer de sujet.

**_ Ah ouais ?**

**_ Ouais, j'étais à une soirée et elle y était également. Elle est cool. Et très drôle surtout. **Raconte la brune, soulagée de parler d'autre chose.

**_ J'adore tout ces films. **Dit Demi en souriant. **Je suis fan !**

**_ C'est vrai ? Je te la présenterai alors, j'ai son tel.**

**_ Tu ferais ça ? **S'illumine la chanteuse.

**_ Bien sûr ! On doit faire une soirée ensemble samedi prochain. Viens avec moi.**

_« Ok, si ça c'est pas un rencard, je sais pas ce que c'est. »_ Se dit la chanteuse.

**_ Ok, je marche.**

Naya sourit alors, contente de faire plaisir à son amie elle se re-concentrent toutes les deux sur le film, finissent la bouille de vin et au bout d'un moment, Demi décide de tenter une approche. Alors, sans demander à Naya, elle replie ses jambes sur le côté et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'actrice. Cette dernière retint son souffle en cette approche si naturelle de la chanteuse.

**_ Je te dérange pas au moins ? **Demande Demi, innocemment.

**_ N… non… du tout.**

Pour le plus grand bonheur de la chanteuse, Naya l'entoure de son bras, posant sa main sur celui de Demi. Cela obligea donc cette dernière à bouger sa tête pour plus de confort et l'actrice avait donc une parfaite vue sur ses cheveux bleus nuits qui sentaient merveilleusement bon et… son décolleté. _« Nay, calme toi, respire à fond. Arrête de la mâter même si… oh merde, elle sent vraiment bon. » « J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser… » _Pense la chanteuse. _« Est-ce qu'elle va me jeter si je le fais ? Je sens pourtant son regard sur moi, c'est dingue… Pfff et merde ! »_

Elle lève la tête pour constater qu'en effet, Naya la regardait, les yeux remplis de désir… et elle ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de se lever un peu plus pour approcher ses lèvres de l'hispanique et l'embrasser.

xxOxx

**_Et voilà, fin du chapitre _****_J_********_Je sais que vous allez me haïr pour l'avoir interrompu à ce moment si intéressant mais avant de continuer j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur le couple DEYA… et surtout j'aimerai savoir si cela vous a plu :-P_**

**_Je sais que j'ai déjà une histoire en cours (« The new génération », cross over Buffy/Glee ) malheureusement, je suis dans l'impossibilité de la terminer durant les deux prochains mois… du coup j'ai commencé celle là, qui me tenait à cœur, surtout depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode 12 :-P_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu._**

**_A bientôt._**

**_L-Choute_**


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE**

**_« Episode 5*12 … action ! »_**

_Résumé__: Se déroule pendant le tournage de l'épisode 12 de la saison 5, lorsque l'actrice hispanique retrouve une ancienne connaissance qu'elle a toujours aimée et a des sentiments étranges envers une certaine chanteuse aux cheveux bleus. « DEYA » et « HEYA »._

NB : Les paroles sont en gras, les pensées en italique et en « ». La narration est en écriture simple.

**_Voici la suite de ma fiction. Merci pour vos reviews ça fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive à continuer cette histoire…. En espérant que le 2ème chapitre vous plait d'avantages._**

**_Bonne lecture. _****_J_**

**_L-Choute_**

**_Rappel du chapitre précédent_**_: « J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser… » _Pense la chanteuse. _« Est-ce qu'elle va me jeter si je le fais ? Je sens pourtant son regard sur moi, c'est dingue… Pfff et merde ! ». _Elle lève la tête pour constater qu'en effet, Naya la regardait, les yeux remplis de désir… et elle ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de se lever un peu plus pour approcher ses lèvres de l'hispanique et l'embrasser.

**_xxOxx_**

POV Extérieur :

Le baiser était plus hésitant que celui ayant eu lieu chez le réalisateur. Pour preuve, Demi recule à peine son visage de celui de Naya, avec l'appréhension de prendre une giffle. Leur regard se croise brièvement jusqu'à ce que la brune brise la distance pour la première fois et embrasse la chanteuse à son tour, posant sa main sur sa joue. Le baiser était toujours aussi tendre mais cette fois ci, plus long. _« God, cette fille à un don pour embrasser aussi bien, c'est dingue ! Elle me rend dingue ! »_ Pense Demi. Quand à Naya, elle ignorait si c'était l'alcool ou si c'était Demi qui lui faisait autant tourner la tête mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Elle prend alors l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser pour le plus grand bonheur de la chanteuse qui croit défaillir lorsqu'elle sent la langue de l'Hispanique glisser entre ses lèvres et chercher la sienne pour un baiser des plus passionnés. La main de la brune glissa le long de sa joue et descend près de son cou pour ensuite commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Demi frissonne comme jamais au contact de la main de son amie qui passe entre ses seins, déboutonnant un, deux, trois, quatre et enfin cinq boutons au passage. La brune commence à ouvrir légèrement la chemise de Demi et celle-ci se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, met fin au baiser, à bout de souffle, posant son front contre le sien et sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'enlever complètement sa chemise. Elle la regarde de façon intense dans les yeux et lui caresse tendrement la joue de son autre main.

_ **Nay', qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ?**

La brunette soupire et lui répond d'un murmure à peine audible :

**_ Je n'en sais rien…**

**_ Tu penses pas qu'on devrait… **Elle hésite. **Réfléchir un peu avant de… enfin… je ne veux rien précipiter, tu vois et… il y à encore une heure de ça, tu aimais Heather comme une folle.**

Naya soupire une nouvelle fois. _« Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison. »_

**_ Je l'aime. **Avoue la brune. **Mais… je ne sais pas… tu me fais sentir si bien… !**

Demi lui sourit doucement avant de lui dire :

**_ Je pense qu'avant de se donner l'une à l'autre, il faut que tu saches où tu en es avec Heather. Il faut que tu sois sûre de ses sentiments à elle mais aussi au tiens… et qu'on évite de gâcher notre amitié à cause d'une chose que tu pourrais regretter demain matin. **Elle marque une pause. **Et je ne te parle pas de la Tequila ! **Dit elle en riant légèrement, faisant sourire la brune qui l'interroge ensuite :

**_ Tu parles de mes sentiments, ça veut dire que… **Elle hésite, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle voulait connaître la réponse. **Tu ressens des choses pour moi ? **La chanteuse lui répond d'un simple oui de la tête. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

**_ Je voulais préserver notre amitié… **Se justifie la chanteuse. **Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre et puis… tu aimes tellement Heather. Je ne veux pas être une barrière à ton bonheur.**

Et Naya comprend alors. Sa main étant encore dans celle de Demi, elle la retire pour la poser ensuite délicatement sur sa joue, lui demandant :

**_ Est-ce que… tu veux bien rester malgré tout cette nuit ?**

**_ Bien sûr. **Dis Demi en lui souriant. **Je vais même faire mieux que ça, viens par là.**

Elle glisse à côté de Naya, s'étendant au long du canapé et l'invite à venir contre elle, ce que la brune fait volontiers, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de la chanteuse, sa chemise étant toujours entre-ouverte.

**_ Merci. **Dit simplement l'Hispanique.

_ **De quoi ? **Demande la jeune chanteuse, en caressant les cheveux ébènes de la brune, du bout des doigts.

_ **De ne pas avoir profité de la situation, d'être si compréhensive et patiente avec moi, d'être respectueuse… la liste est longue.**

Demi se contente de sourire, déposant un baiser rapide sur sa tête et reporte ensuite son attention sur la fin du film. Elle pense ensuite à cette belle brune dans ses bras et à la contenance qu'elle a eu pour ne pas avoir succombé au désir qu'elle ressentait à son égard. _« Helas, je ne sais pas si je vais me retenir trop longtemps. » _Soupire t-elle.

xxOxx

Le lendemain - 8H00 :

Le réveil sonne chez certaines personnes qui ont chacune leurs propres sonneries ainsi que leur propre moyen pour l'éteindre.

Heather se réveille avec la chanson « Toxic » de Britney Spears et éteint son téléphone sans le moindre effort ni problème pour se lever.

Léa, quant à elle, avait un réveil strident qui la fait aussitôt râler. Elle tente tant bien que mal de chercher son réveil de sa main droite tendue, sans succès… jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par le trouver et le balancer à travers la pièce.

Lorsque le téléphone de Diana fait reconnaître la chanson « I feel pretty, unpretty », celle-ci gémit de plainte et le coupe en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Elle remarque aussitôt le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet accompagné d'un médicament et se rappelle que c'est Naya qui l'a ramené la veille. Elle soupire en se tenant sa tête qui était douloureuse.

Chez Naya, le téléphone sonnait à n'en plus finir. Demi étant déjà réveillée souriait en reconnaissant la chanson du téléphone qui était la sienne (à savoir : « Shouldn't come back »). Le téléphone s'étant arrêté de sonner, Naya ouvre les yeux à peine cinq minutes plus tard et constate qu'elle était encore sur son canapé, dans les bras de son amie déjà réveillée qui lui sourit aussitôt et la regarde d'un air tendre.

**_ Bonjour toi.**

**_ Salut. **Dit doucement la brune lui gratifiant également d'un sourire. **Tu… es réveillée depuis longtemps ? **Demande t-elle, visiblement gênée.

**_ Hum… depuis assez longtemps pour constater à quel point t'es chou quand tu dors et que tu te réveille avec une chanson de la talentueuse… **Elle pose sa main sur son propre cœur. ** Et merveilleuse Demi Lovato.**

La brune rit et rougit d'avantage, se cachant le visage.

**_ Dios mio, la honte !**

Elles rirent ensemble et la chanteuse lui avoue que ça la touche énormément.

POV Demi :

_« Je ne veux surtout pas me faire de faux espoirs mais c'est ma voix qui la réveille le matin… si ce n'est pas une preuve qu'elle tient à moi… ! Elle me regarde d'une façon que j'adore et me demande… »_

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?**

_« Sa question me surprend mais j'en connais les raisons alors je lui réponds des plus sincèrement possible : »_

**_ Je n'attends rien, ma belle. Ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Peu importe les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je pense avant tout à toi.**

_« Cette est fille est tout simplement géniale. » _Pense Naya.

**_ D'accord… mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de faire croire à notre histoire… je ne veux pas abuser, sachant ce que tu ressens…**

**_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, Nay. **Je la coupe. **Notre amitié passe en priorité et je vais continuer à t'aider si c'est pour que tu sois heureuse… même si ce n'est pas avec moi. **Je lui dis sincèrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_« Je prend un risque, je le sais mais je ne peux pas être égoïste, je n'ai pas le droit. Elle me remercie alors d'un sourire et se lève ensuite, provoquant aussitôt se froid en moi et ce manque de son corps si chaud collé au mien il y a encore quelques secondes. Elle me propose un café et c'est volontiers que j'accepte. Nous nous retrouvons donc face à face, dix minutes plus tard, cafés en main. »_

**_ Alors ? hem... tu as quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? **Elle me demande.

**_ Je dois aller répéter pour ma tournée avec mes potes dans une heure.**

**_ C'est cool. Vous répétez où ?**

**_ Dans mon garage.**

**_ Original. **Elle dit avec un léger sourire.

**_ Et pour toi ? **Je lui demande.

_ **Oh, on commence les répétitions du tournage de l'épisode. Je dois y être dans un quart d'heure.**

**_ Si tu pars pas maintenant tu vas être en retard.**

**_ Oui, pour ne pas changer.**

**_ Tu veux que je t'y dépose ? C'est sur mon chemin.**

**_ Tu n'es pas obligée… et puis j'ai ma voiture.**

**_ Je sais mais ça me fait plaisir. Et puis comme ça, ils vont tous penser que tu as passé une nuit torride avec moi. **Je dis ironique… mais au fond de moi je regrette vraiment que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça.

**_ Ok alors. **Elle me dit en riant légèrement. **Mais je vais commencer par me changer, quand même.**

_« Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de monter se changer. Si seulement j'ai pu la suivre… grrr maintenant je regrette, quelle idiote je suis ! »_

POV Extérieur :

Sur les lieux du tournage, tous étaient déjà présents, prêt à commencer… tous sauf Naya, bien évidemment. Et même si certains n'étaient pas étonnés de son retard qui était chose habituelle chez elle, d'autres se demandait ce qui lui prenait autant de temps. Léa s'avance près de Diana qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas la regarder.

**_ Est-ce que comme moi, tu crois qu'elle est retenue par Demi ?**

_« Si seulement moi, j'ai pu être retenue par toi. » _Pense la blonde.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?**

**_ Elles sont reparties ensemble hier soir après un tendre baiser.**

**_ Hélas, un baiser ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont ensemble. **Dit la blonde en souriant.

**_ Hum… donc si par exemple un jour je venais à t'embrasser, ça ne signifierai rien ?**

La blonde crut mal entendre et regarde Léa, les yeux ronds.

**_ Ben quoi ? **Dit innocemment la brune en souriant.

Sur ces paroles, elle rejoint Amber sans en dire d'avantages, laissant Diana se poser des questions sur ce qui venait d'arriver. _« Arrête de boire, Di. Ca te fait croire des choses irréelles. » _Se dit-elle. Quant à Léa, elle se demandait ce qui lui a prit de dire une telle chose. « _C'est vrai que Diana est très jolie, surtout dans cette tenue de scène ultra sexy mais bon… c'est pas une raison pour lui dire ça, non mais Léa… sérieusement arrête de boire ! Cory me manque tellement… peut être qu'en étant proche d'elle, je me sens proche de lui… »_

**_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fou bon sang ! **S'agace Ian Brennan. **Elle a une heure de retard ! Léa, appelle la et dis lui qu'elle se bouge !**

**_ Ian, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. **Dit Ryan, lui montrant la voiture de Demi à vive allure, freinant pile devant le studio.

Les deux femmes sortent de la voiture et Demi ne peut s'empêcher de prendre Naya par sa hanche pour l'embrasser passionnément, devant le regard ébahi de certains et le sifflement d'autres. Après le baiser, Naya ne sut quoi dire et Demi lui laisse le temps de rien en lui faisant un simple clin d'œil tout en lui annonçant.

**_ A tout à l'heure ma belle.**

Elle retourne dans sa décapotable et repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Naya sourit malgré elle puis porte son attention sur tous ses amis et collègues qui la regardaient attentivement. Elle capte le regard peiné d'Heather mais fait comme si de rien n'était et avance assurément vers Ryan.

**_ Désolé du retard… j'ai… eu une panne de réveil.**

**_ A d'autre. **Dit Chris dans l'oreille de Darren qui riait.

**_ Ouais… bon, c'est rien. On commence dans un quart d'heure, tu peux déjà aller te préparer, ta tenue est prête.**

**_ D'accord, merci. **Dit elle simplement allant directement se changer.

**_ Bon, Léa et Amber, en place !**

Durant la scène des deux actrices, Naya arrive dix minutes plus tard aux côtés d'Heather et Diana. Cette dernière pose alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**_ Alors… toi et Demi, hein ? **Elle lui demande malicieusement.

**_ De quoi tu parles, Di ? **Demande la brune, l'air de rien.

Elle regarde Heather du coin de l'œil qui était fixée sur la scène mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter.

**_ Ne fait pas l'ignorante, j'ai bien vu ce baiser, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. **La taquine la blonde. **Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes rentrées hier soir après un baiser torride ! **Insiste t-elle en souriant.

**_ C'est vrai oui… **Dit Naya en souriant, se rappelant du merveilleux baiser de la veille. Puis elle réalise qu'Heather était là et elle change de sujet. **Comment va ta tête ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?**

**_ Ca va. Grâce à toi. Merci pour le cachet et… de m'avoir ramené… **Elle chuchote. **Avant que je fasse une bêtise.**

Naya sourit, comprenant où elle voulait en venir puis le réalisateur les appelle toutes les trois pour qu'elles commencent à répéter leur chorégraphie, chacune dans leur compartiment de verre. Léa ne pouvait lâcher la blonde des yeux qui se déhanchait.

xxOxx

Dans son garage, Demi répétait sans relâche avec ses musiciens mais avait du mal à se concentrer, pensant sans arrêt à Naya. Elle décide alors de faire une pause lorsque quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien attire son attention en arrivant chez elle à l'improviste.

**_ Hola chica ! **Dit une voix derrière elle, la faisant se retourner.

**_ Séléna ! **Elle s'exclame lui santant dans les bras. **Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**_ Je passais dans le coin et comme je te connais assez pour savoir où tu répète, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un arrêt.**

**_ C'est trop gentil. Comment tu vas ? **Elle lui demande.

**_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. **Dit la brune. **En fait je suis aussi venue te parler de quelque chose en particulier… tu n'aurais rien à me dire, par hasard ?**

**_ De quoi tu parles ? **Demande la chanteuse, sans comprendre.

**_ De ça. **Lui répond Séléna, sortant son téléphone, lui montrant la photo d'elle et Naya en train de s'embrasser.

La chanteuse a aussitôt le cœur qui s'accélère et demande :

**_ C… comment t'as eu ça ?**

**_ C'est simple, Léa me l'a envoyé hier soir en m'écrivant, je cite « Elles sont pas chou ensemble ? C'est cooooool », avec trois points d'exclamation. Je pense qu'elle était bourrée, non ?**

**_ Je vais la tuer. **Rage Demi.

**_ T'en fais pas, elle ne l'a envoyé qu'à moi, je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, elle s'est excusée et m'a suppliée de ne pas en parler.**

**_ Je vais quand même la tuer. **Insiste Demi. _« God, j'espère que Naya n'est pas au courant. »_**. Je savais pas que vous vous connaissez toutes les deux.**

**_ On s'est connues par hasard à une soirée. **Explique Séléna. **Elle est marrante. Surtout quand elle a bu. **Elle rit.

**_ Et elle parle trop, surtout. **Replique la chanteuse.

**_ T'inquiète, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Alors ? **Elle me sourit. **Tu sors avec Naya Rivera ?**

La chanteuse sourit quant à la curiosité de son amie et lui répond d'un soupire.

**_ C'est trop long à t'expliquer.**

**_ J'ai tout mon temps. **Replique Séléna.

Demi lui raconte alors tout depuis le début. Elle mentionne les sentiments qu'elle a pour Naya mais que celle-ci en aime désespéremment une autre et ce, depuis toujours. Elle lui explique aussi le stratagème pour rendre jalouse Heather afin que Naya sache à quoi elle doit s'en tenir et Séléna parait quelque peu peinée pour son amie de découvrir tout ça.

**_ Dem', ma chérie, tu veux mon avis ?**

**_ Evidemment.**

**_ Je pense… que c'est dangereux pour toi de faire tout ça pour une femme que tu aimes à point que je ne t'ai jamais vu autant amoureuse et que celle-ci se serve de toi, même si c'est inconsciemment, pour vivre « peut être » quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu comprends ? Après, je me doute que c'est pas facile pour toi j'veux dire… cette c'est une latine, comme nous. **Elle dit ironiquement. **Comme nous elle a le sang chaud et est super canon… bon sang, Dem', ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas craqué sur moi ! **Dit elle en riant, provoquant un rire nerveux de la part de la chanteuse.

**_ Je n'arrive même pas à chanter ma chanson correctement, tellement je pense qu'à elle. **Explique Demi, les yeux dans le vide.

Séléna se lève alors brusquement, entraînant son amie avec elle.

**_ Ok tu sais quoi ? Tu vas virer tes potes musiciens pour le reste de la journée, on va répéter que toutes les deux… comme au bon vieux temps.**

**_ Merci ma puce. **Dit simplement la chanteuse.

La plus jeune sourit simplement et lui dit :

**_ Au fait, je te l'ai pas dit mais tes cheveux bleus… j'adore ! Ca te va trop bien !**

**_ Sacrée toi. **Lui réplique Demi avant de prendre sa guitare et reprendre la chanson.

xxOxx

En milieu d'après-midi, sur le tournage de Glee :

POV Naya :

_« J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Cette danse avec Heather va me tuer ! Quand je re-pense à sa main sur ma hanche et nos mains entrelacées… j'en ai encore des frissons. Et voilà maintenant qu'on doit faire la même en tenue de Cherleaders. Je vais pas tenir. »_

**_ Ok les filles, en place ! **Nous dit Ryan. **Et… ACTION ! **

_En scène__: _

_La chanson « Toxic » de Britney Spears est lancée, laissant la « Unoly trinity » occuper la salle de chant du Glee club. Quinn commence à chanter en pointant Biff du doigts, se dernier étant trop occupé avec son Iphone pour porter attention à sa blonde._

Hors scène :

Léa avait bien vu que Diana l'avait regardé, malgré que celle-ci devait être fixée sur Chace. Elle se mort la lèvre, espérant que cela ne s'était pas vu à l'écran.

_Retour scène__: _

_Brittany enchaîne sur la chanson tout en dansant comme elle savait sii bien le faire et on voyait Santana sourire de la voir faire. Les trois amies chantent et dansent ensuite ensemble dans une coordination parfaite. A la fin du refrain, Brittany se colle à Santana pour danser avec elle mais cette dernière recule._

Hors scène :

**_ COUPEZ ! M'enfin Naya, concentre toi, un peu !**

La brune rougit légèrement devant le regard hésitant d'Heather.

**_ Désolée…**

**_ Bon, on reprend. Collez vous, tu prends la main d'Heather et l'autre main sur sa hanche. C'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous dansez ensemble !**

_« Ca c'est sûr mon cher Ryan mais comment te faire comprendre que cette fille me provoque des frissons partout et que je pense qu'à l'embrasser et lui sauter dessus depuis début !? » _Pense Naya tout en appliquant ce que le réalisateur lui disait.

**_ Ca va aller ? **Lui demande Heather, l'ai inquiète.

C'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle osait lui adresser la parole.

**_ Non… enfin… oui… ça va. **Répond Naya, tremblant.

La blonde lui sourit alors tout en frissonnant elle aussi à ce contact, mais Naya prend sur elle car si elle pense trop à ce corps sexy contre le sien, la journée n'est pas prête de se finir.

**_ Et… ACTION ! **Relance le réalisateur.

_En scène__: _

_La danse reprend sans problème jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, l'Unoly Trinity se faisant acclamer par tous les membres du Glee club. Après les critiques de tous à l'égard de Biff n'ayant pas quitté son téléphone, Santana s'adresse à son amie en souriant._

**__ Tu étais géniale, comme d'habitude._**

**__ Non, je ne l'étais pas. Pendant le pont, je n'étais pas synchronisée un seizième de la septième étape._**

**__ De quoi tu parles ? _**_Lui demande Santana sans comprendre. __**Tu es la meilleure danseuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. **__Elle lui dit en souriant._

**__ Merci. _**_Répond Brittany en rougissant_

Hors scène :

**_ COUPEZ ! **Soupire Ryan. **Hemo, tu t'es trompé dans ta réplique !**

L'actrice blonde rougit d'avantages et s'excuse, faisant doucement rire Naya, face à elle. _« Elle est trop mignonne quand elle rougit. »._

**_ Ok, bon… c'est pas grave. On arrête pour aujourd'hui. Mais il va falloir répéter ! Bonne soirée, on se voit lundi.**

Tous les acteurs s'applaudissent par tradition et Heather en profite pour demander à Naya :

**_ Ca te dis qu'on répète notre scène demain ? **Elle hésite. **A moins que t'ai prévu autre chose…**

**_ Non, non. **La coupe Naya. **Demain c'est parfait.**

**_ Cool. **S'exclame la blonde avec enthousiasme. **Passe chez moi vers 10h00, j'habite à cette adresse. **Dit elle en gribouillant sur un bout de papier qu'elle donne à la brunette. **J'te dis à demain alors ?**

**_ Oui. **Affirme Naya tout sourire. **A demain Hemo.**

Son surnom, cela faisait longtemps que la blonde ne l'avait pas entendu de la part de la latina et cela la fit sourire. Elle part ensuite sous le regard de Naya qui regarde ensuite le bout de papier en souriant légèrement. Puis elle fronce les sourcils, pensant à Demi et au baiser de ce matin… et elle se dit qu'elle aimerait en parler avec elle. Léa la coupe dans ses pensées.

**_ Alors, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête en ce moment ? **Elle lui demande narquoisement, les bras croisés.

**_ Ça ne te regarde pas. **Replique Naya.

**_ Nay… **Soupire la plus petite. **Je suis ton amie, tu sais…**

**_ Ecoute… **La coupe l'Hispanique. **J'ai pas envie de parler ok ? Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Je dois y aller. **Elle annonce avant de partir rapidement, appelant un Taxi.

xxOxx

Le taxi dépose Naya devant la maison de Demi et elle ne perd pas plus de temps pour y entrer et se diriger vers le garage de la jeune femme. Elle distingue sa voix mais également une qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils. Elle constate alors qu'elle est accompagnée d'une brune latina qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu et est quelque peu jalouse quant à la complicité qu'elle avait avec son amie.

_[Chanson : Made in USA]_

Demi était à la guitare, Séléna assise à ses côtés et elles chantaient ensemble d'une façon qui impressionne notre actrice brune, malgré sa jalousie. Lorsque Demi constate la présence de celle-ci, elle s'arrête brusquement de jouer et de chanter et lui adresse aussitôt un sourire.

**_ Hey…**

Séléna suit son regard et se montre d'un coup enthousiaste envers l'autre brune.

**_ Salut ! Séléna Gomez, amie d'enfance de Dem'. **Se présente t-elle, devant le regard non étonné de Demi. Naya la salue en retour et elle ajoute. **Je suis fan de toi ! Vraiment ! J'adore Santana et son caractère à la Snixx… **Elle fait mine de réfléchir. **Peut être du au côté latino mais bon, bref… en tout cas, Demi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. **Elle lui dit en souriant, ce qui lui coûte une claque sur l'épaule de la part de son amie. **Oui, enfin… en bien, rassure toi, hein. **Se rattrape la chanteuse tout en regardant sa montre. **Oula, je suis à la bourre pour mon rendez vous… j'vous laisse ! **Elle ne laisse pas le temps aux filles de répliquer et embrasse Demi sur la joue devant le regard légèrement contrarié de Naya. **Ciao ! **

Et elle quitte la maison devant le regard amusé de Demi qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

**_ Elle est marrante. **Dit simplement Naya.

**_ Et un peu folle sur les bords de temps en temps. **Ajoute Demi en souriant. **Mais je l'adore comme ça. **Elle marque une pause et regarde de façon intense la jeune actrice. **Tu vas bien ?**

**_ Ca va oui… je voulais… en fait je voulais juste te voir et voir comment se passait tes répétitions mais d'après ce que j'ai vu tu t'en sors très bien. **La complimente la brune, faisant rougir la chanteuse.

**_ Merci… tu… tu veux entrer ? **Elle lui propose mais la brunette refuse poliement et elle demande alors. **J'te ramène chez toi ?**

**_ Merci mais non… le taxi m'attend…**

**_ Oh… ok. **Dit elle quelque peu déçu. **On se voit demain alors ?**

**_ Demain, non. Je serai chez Heather… pour répéter. **Elle se justifie rapidement.

**_ Ok… **Demi secoue alors la tête et cache sa peine comme elle peut. **Alors… on s'appelle ?**

**_ On s'appelle. **Lui confirme Naya en l'embrassant sur la joue et partant sans dire un mot de plus.

Demi pose désespérément sa main sur la joue que venait d'embrasser la brune et se met à soupire et se dire à elle-même.

**_ Séléna a raison… je dois prendre mes distances…**

Quand à Naya, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en étai ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a été incapable de parler du baiser de ce matin… un baiser passionné qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier. Et puis il y a Heather… qu'elle voit demain et elle est terrifiée à cette idée. _« Ok, Nay… calme toi. Tu vas juste répéter avec Heather, il ne va certainement rien se passer, même si tu aimerais le contraire… » _Le taxi garé devant chez elle la ramène à la réalité. Elle le paye et en entrant chez elle, elle tombe sur un objet brillant, près de son canapé. Intriguée, elle s'en approche et découvre un médiator, celui-ci appartenant très certainement à Demi. Il était bleu métalisé avec les lettres « D.D.L » (Demetria Devonne Lovato) gravées en argent. Elle soupire avec un léger sourire et décide de le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table basse pensant qu'elle devra certainement lui rendre un jour. _« Léa a raison, Nay… qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ? Tu aimes Heather mais t'arrête pas de penser à Demi. Va falloir que tu te décide à choisir. »_

D'un pas décidé, elle quitte sa maison une nouvelle fois et prend sa voiture pour débarquer à l'improviste chez Léa, chose habituelle entre les deux amies depuis que la plus petite des deux l'a autorisée à entrer chez elle quand elle voulait en lui confiant un double de ses clés. Ce qu'elle voit lorsqu'elle entre dans le salon de la petite brune lui brise le cœur. Léa était en train de pleurer devant un épisode de Glee. Celui dédié à Cory. Naya a les larmes aux yeux et prend sur elle pour éteindre la télévision et prendre son amie dans ses bras.

**_ A moi aussi, il me manque. **Elle lui chuchote.

**_ Je ne pleurs pas seulement pour ça, Naya… mais aussi parce que je suis en train de réaliser que je dois aller de l'avant sans lui… est-ce que c'est mal ? Je ne veux pas l'oublier.**

**_ Tu ne l'oublieras jamais et tu l'aimeras toujours. **La rassure t-elle. **Mais il faut que tu avances, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.**

Léa hoche alors la tête et reste silencieuse quelques secondes dans les bras de Naya.

**_ Je fais pitié à voir. **Se plaint elle.

**_ Mais non. **Assure Naya.

**_ Si… regarde moi… je bois, je fume même parfois et… **elle hésite, se retirant de l'étreinte de son amie. **J'ai fais une bêtise hier soir.**

Naya se recule pour la regarder sans comprendre, la forçant à continuer.

**_ La… la photo… de toi et Demi… je l'ai… malencontreusement envoyé à une copine… **Avoue t-elle, attendant à se faire insulter.

**_ Attends répète moi ça… **Dit Naya en se levant, légèrement en colère. **TU AS FAIS QUOI ?**

**_ Je voulais pas. **S'excuse sincèrement Léa. **Enfin… je vous ai trouvé si chou ensemble hier alors… j'ai envoyé la photo à la meilleure amie de Demi pour qu'elle le sache… je suis désolée.**

**_ Comment ça ? C'est moi sa meilleure amie ! **Elle marque une pause, réalisant. **Séléna Gomez.**

La plus petite hoche la tête pour confirmer, se mordant la lèvre, l'air sincèrement honteuse.

**_ Je suis vraiment désolée, Nay… je m'en veux… mais rassure toi, il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait et elle dira rien, j'en suis certaine. **Tente t-elle encore d'assurer.

Naya la foudroie du regarde et ensuite réalise que la brune n'est pas au courant de tout et qu'elle se doit de lui expliquer. Elle soupire alors et se rassoit à ses côtés.

**_ Bon, il va falloir que je t'explique vraiment ce qu'il en est mais tu vas commencer par me promettre de ne plus boire et de garder ce que je vais dire pour toi, on est ok ? **Léa hoche la tête. **Et par la même occasion, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de fumer, même si c'est occasionnelle, ce truc c'est une vraie saloperie. **Grogne Naya, se montrant protectrice envers son amie.

Léa sourit, contente de ne pas avoir de forte représailles.

**_ D'accord, c'est promit.**

Naya soupire pour la seconde fois et explique tout depuis le début à son amie qui écoutait attentivement et analyse la situation.

**_ Et donc… tu aimes Heather… ou Demi ?**

**_ Je… **Elle s'arrête et son amie la force à continuer. **Je ne sais pas… le truc c'est que Demi, je connais ses sentiments et je ne veux pas en tirer profit, ce serait lui manquer de respect tu vois… et Heather je sais que je l'ai toujours aimé mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent exactement… **Elle prend une forte inspiration et continue. **Je vais chez elle demain pour répéter…**

**_ Alors tu le sauras à ce moment là… tu as été honnête avec Demi, faut que tu le sois avec Heather. **Conseille Léa. **Et honnête avec toi-même, car si tu ne fais pas vite un choix, Demi risque d'en souffrir et peut être qu'Heather aussi.**

**_ Tu as raison. **Murmure Naya. **Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?**

**_ Je vais me prendre en main… et avancer sans me poser de question.**

Et l'Hispanique pense tout de suite à Diana et aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Léa… et au fait que c'est peut être l'occasion pour elle de tenter quelque chose… mais avec douceur.

xxOxx

Le lendemain, 9h30 :

Naya se lève sans problème à l'écoute de son portable annonçant son réveil et il en était de même pour Heather qui était particulièrement heureuse de revoir son amie aujourd'hui. Elle regarde l'heure… _« Okey, j'ai encore une petite demi-heure avant qu'elle n'arrive, qu'est ce que je fais… j'vais pas tourner en rond pendant tout ce temps ! » _Elle se décide alors à aller sur la terrasse, laissant comme consigne à son garde du corps de ne laisser entre que Naya Rivera, et met en route la chanson « Valérie » pour commencer à s'entraîner à danser.

POV Naya :

_Bon voilà… il est 10H00 et je suis là, garée devant cette maison qui serait apparemment celle d'Heather. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là à poireauter, 'faut se décider maintenant, ma chère ! Aller, je descends et plus j'approche de la maison, plus je distingue une chanson. Je souris parce que je ne perds pas de temps à la reconnaître… cette chanson je l'ai chanté plus d'une fois. Sacrée Hemo. Je sonne à la porte et la personne qui m'ouvre n'est pas celle que je pense… mais je la connais… enfin je LE connais. C'est le garde du corps d'Hemo. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chez elle à cette heure ci, celui là ? _

**_ Salut Jerry. Je viens voir Heather… **Je lui dit en souriant.

**_ Elle est dans la terrasse. **Il me dit simplement en m'invitant à entrer.

_Je le remercie d'un sourire et entre dans la demeure. C'est très bien aménagé… et ça lui correspond tellement. Je suis Jerry non sans remarquer les cadres photos au passage qui trônaient dans le salon. Des photos de ses parents, son fils et tous le cast de Glee. Et j'en vois une de nous deux, ce qui me fait plaisir à voir. Ce jour là, je m'en souviens, il y avait Léa et Diana avec nous et on regardait un film. Léa s'était aussitôt endormie devant et Heather et moi étions allongées, l'une contre l'autre et on n'arrêtait pas de chahuter. Cela avait fait rire Diana qui s'été empressées de nous prendre en photo. Jerry m'ouvre la porte coulissante qui mène à la terrasse et la referme derrière moi. Ce que je vois ensuite se dérouler sous mes yeux me fait sourire. Heather qui danse sur la chanson que j'ai chanté tant de fois. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Et putain, elle danse toujours aussi bien qu'avant. Elle s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'elle constate ma présence et m'invite à la rejoindre en souriant. Je lui souris à mon tour et la rejoint dans cette danse que nous devons de toute façon répéter._

POV Heather :

_Mon dieu j'adore la voir comme ça. Ça y'est, elle me sourit enfin, on retrouve enfin notre complicité d'avant et elle a finit par m'appeler par mon surnom, comme avant. J'adore danser avec elle, j'ai toujours adoré ça. Cela fait presque deux heures maintenant qu'on répète sur cette chanson._

**_ On fait une pause ? **Je lui propose.

**_ Ok. **Elle me répond simplement d'un grand sourire.

_God, son sourire est magnifique. On entre dans le salon, s'affalant sur le canapé._

**_ Tu as faim ? **Je lui demande. **Pizza, ça te dit ?**

**_ Oui, ça me va.**

_Je prends alors le téléphone et passe commande._

**_ Salut Mario, c'est Hemo, je peux te passer une commande ? **_[…] _**Ok, alors tu me mets une mexicaine géante avec deux sodas s'il te plait.**_[…] _**Merci Mario.**_[…] _**Bye****_._**

_Je raccroche et remarque aussitôt qu'elle me regarde avec insistance en souriant._

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ Tu te souviens… **Elle commence à dire et je comprends.

**_ Que c'est ta pizza préférée ? Comment je pourrais oublier.**

POV Extérieur :

Après cette dernière réplique, les deux actrices discutent de tout et de rien. Naya lui avait demandé les raisons pour lesquelles son garde du corps était chez elle et la jeune femme lui avait expliqué que depuis son divorce, elle avait eu beaucoup de problèmes de harcèlement, en particulier de la part de Taylor et qu'elle se devait de se protéger ainsi que sa famille et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Elijah était chez sa mère pour l'instant, ne voulant pas mélanger sa vie personnelle et son travail. Naya était furieuse après Taylor pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à SA Hemo et n'hésite pas à en faire part à son amie en lui disant qu'elle mérite tellement mieux. Ces paroles avait fait rougir la blonde et elles se regardent longuement de façon intense… lorsque le téléphone de Naya les ramène à la réalité. Cette dernière peste intérieurement et se calme aussitôt lorsqu'elle voit qui est son appelant. Elle s'excuse auprès d'Heather et décroche.

**_ Salut toi.**

**__ Hey, comment va ma beauté ?_**

**_ Ca va… et toi ?**

**__ Tranquil. Tu fais quoi de beau ?_**

**_ Euh…**

Elle s'arrête quelques secondes constant qu'Heather venait d'allumer la télévision sans prêter attention à son coup de fil.

**_ Ben en fait, je suis chez Heather…**

**__ Ah… encore…_**

**_ Euh oui… pourquoi ?**

**__ Oh, comme ça… en fait avec Séléna et des copines on voulait se balader un peu et j'avais pensé t'emmener mais si t'es occupée…_**

Naya se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle voulait y aller mais elle voulait aussi rester avec Heather. Alors elle fait le choix qui lui semble le plus raisonnable.

**_ Ouep, j'suis désolée Dem'… mais on doit répéter à fond et…**

**__ T'inquiète pas, ma belle… je comprends. Je t'appelle demain ?_**

**_ Oui… ou je t'appellerai, plutôt… d'accord ?**

**__ Ok… pas de problème. Bonne après-midi alors, bon courage pour les répétitions… et le bonjour à Heather._**

**_ D'accord, merci… je n'y manquerais pas. Bisous.**

**__ Bisous…_**

Et elle raccroche. _« Mince, elle avait l'air triste, ça m'emmerde. » _Pense la brune. _« C'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurai jamais du l'entraîner la dedans à jouer ma fausse petite-amie, sachant qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi… j'en ai aussi mais… ». _Elle est coupée dans ses pensées par la blonde à ses côtés.

**_ Hem… tout va bien ? **Elle lui demande, le regard fixé sur l'écran de TV.

**_ Oui oui… euh… c'était Demi… elle te donne le bonjour.**

**_ C'est gentil. **Dit la blonde avec un léger sourire.

**_ Tu regarde quoi ? **Demande l'Hispanique pour changer de conversation.

**_ Oh c'est un film récent… Divergente…**

**_ Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler… il a l'air pas mal…**

**_ Si il te plait alors je le laisse. **Dit la blonde en souriant.

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de Naya, l'air de rien et celle-ci déglutit face à cette légère approche. Elle ramène ses jambes en tailleurs sur le canapé, mal à l'aise tandis qu'Heather faisait de même, leurs genoux se frôlant. La sonnette de l'entrée se fait entendre et la blonde se lève alors pour ouvrir au livreur, le payer et ramener la pizza et les boissons.

**_ Merci Hemo.**

**_ Y'a pas de quoi, Nay.**

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et elles mangent tranquillement devant le film, tout en commentant et rigolant sur certaines scènes.

Pendant ce temps :

Dans un bar privé près de la plage se trouvait Demi, entourée de ses meilleures amies, Sélèna, Miley et Taylor. Ces trois dernières riaient ensemble, se rappelant de bons souvenirs tandis que Demi n'arrêtait pas de penser à Naya et au fait qu'elle soit chez Heather toute la journée. Cette simple pensée la tracassait au plus haut point et une de ses amies le remarque.

**_ Dem', t'es toujours avec nous ? **Lui demande Sélèna, visiblement inquiète.

**_ Oui oui… pardon les filles. **S'excuse la jeune chanteuse. **J'suis un peu… perturbée en ce moment.**

**_ C'est à cause de la tournée, c'est ça ? **Lui demande Taylor.

**_ Oui… C'est ça… **Dit-elle incertaine.

Et Sélèna savait que son amie mentait et que la vraie raison de son tracas était brune, latino et sexy en diable… mais elle ne dit rien, voulant préserver son amie.

**_ T'inquiète, ma belle. Tu vas tout déchirer, comme d'hab' ! **S'exclame Miley en souriant.

**_ Oui… **Dit simplement Demi.

Mais elle pense encore et toujours à la belle brune. _« C'est foutu, Dem' » _Elle pense en soupirant.

xxOxx

La journée touche à sa fin et il est donc temps pour Naya de rentrer chez elle. Celle-ci était sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de chez la blonde.

**_ Bon… merci pour l'invitation.**

**_ Pas de problème, Nay.** Dit Heather en souriant.** T'es la bienvenue ici. Et puis on a bien répété du coup on fera moins de bourdes demain. **Elle ajoute en riant, faisant également rire la brune face à elle.

**_ Oui… enfin, on verra bien demain. **Le silence s'installe quelques secondes. **Bon, à demain…**

**_ A demain. **Affirme Heather, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

La brunette frissonne comme jamais et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de repartir chez elle. Une fois rentrée et confortablement installée dans son canapé, elle allume la TV en zappant jusqu'à trouver les clips musicaux. Et sans vraiment regarder, elle se remémore les moments de la journée. Elle et Heather n'avaient cessé de répéter la chanson et la danse de « Valérie », puis ont commencé à répéter la scène du baiser. Elle sourit à ce souvenir car elles n'arrivaient jamais à être sérieuses avant de s'embrasser. Du coup, et au grand daim de Naya, il n'y a pas eu de baiser. Elles ont eu plusieurs occasions mais cela ne s'était pas produit. Elle était déjà heureuse de retrouver toute cette complicité d'avant avec la blonde ainsi que leurs confidences. Heather lui avait parlé de son fils et de sa mère et Naya lui parlait des derniers moments sur le tournage de Glee… elle a dû parler de Demi une ou deux fois mais n'avait jamais parlé du côté « fausse petite amie ». Elles avaient ris, se remémorant quelques souvenirs ensemble et enfin, Naya désormais plus compréhensive, lui avait pardonné son absence et son départ précipité. Elle sourit et se lève pour se préparer à manger en sifflant, visiblement heureuse de sa journée. Lorsqu'elle reconnait un début de chanson de Demi, elle court s'assoir sur le canapé, dévorant le clip de la chanson « Heart Attack ». Elle chante tout en dansant et parfois elle s'arrêtait pour être plus attentive au clip, trouvant la chanteuse magnifique, autant dans sa voix que dans son apparence.

Demi… Heather… Demi… Heather. Elle était vraiment troublée par les deux. Elle pourrait faire un choix facile en allant vers Demi qui avait des sentiments fort pour elle mais si elle faisait erreur ? Elle a toujours aimé Heather et même si elle ignore les réels sentiments de celle-ci, elle sent bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Elle soupire d'agacement d'avoir autant de pensées contradictoire et mange tranquillement devant la TV.

xxOxx

Le lendemain :

Tous étaient présents sur les lieux du tournage de Glee. Naya était déjà dans sa robe bleu, prête pour la scène qu'elle avait répété plus de 20 fois avec Heather la veille et cette dernière était également prête, habillée de son slim, son haut blanc et son gilet. Ils étaient tous assis sur leur chaise de la dite « salle de chant », Naya face à eux, attendant le départ du réalisateur.

**_ Bon, ok les gars… on va directement commencer par la chanson, d'accord ? Prêt… et ACTION !**

_En scène__: _

_Santana commence à chanter, s'appuyant au piano sans lâcher Brittany du regard qui, quant à elle, lève les yeux au ciel. La brune danse ensuite sous les applaudissements de tous et se rapproche ensuite de sa meilleure amie toujours assise, voulant la faire danser. La blonde fait comme si de rien n'était alors l'Hispanique se positionne derrière elle, mains sur ses épaules._

Hors scène :

A ce simple contact, Heather avait le cœur qui battait à vive allure. _« Calmes toi, Hemo. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas répété avec elle de nombreuses fois hier. »_

_En scène__: _

_Brittany commence à chanter à son tour et Santana se repositionne devant elle pendant que Mike les rejoints, s'asseyant aux côtés de la blonde. Il danse ensuite avec Santana après que la blonde ait refusé l'invitation de la Latina de les accompagnés. Leur duo de danse était parfait et Brittany, envieuse, se décide à se lever, le sourire aux lèvres, enlevant son gilet. Santana étant accroupi, l'invite à venir la rejoindre et Brittany chante le deuxième couplet en se déhanchant et rejoignant ensuite la brune. Les deux femmes dansent ensemble, l'une derrière l'autre de façon synchronisée, pendant que Mike et Jake faisait de même. Brittany se lâche de plus en plus, faisant une jolie démonstration de danse. Santana lui prend la main pour la faire danser une nouvelle fois avec elle puis la blonde se trouve collée contre elle et elles continuent de chanter et danser ensemble accompagnées des deux hommes bruns un peu plus loin. La chanson se termine avec Brittany dans les bras de Santana, sous les acclamations de tous, quand la brune lui dit : _

**__ Voilà ce que tu es. _**_Lui explique t-elle. __**C'est ce qui arrive quand tu n'y réfléchis pas.**_

Hors scène :

**_ COUPEZ ! C'était parfait ! **Annonce le réalisateur. **Les filles, je suis ravi que vous ayez suivis mon conseil pour répéter, c'était super ! Pareil pour Jacob et Harry. J'suis content de vous quatre. Bon, on fait une pause et après on attaque avec Mark et Diana.**

Ils s'applaudissent tous et prennent leur pause. Heather en profite alors pour interpeller Naya.

**_ Hey… tu as été super ! **La complimente la blonde.

**_ Merci. **Rougit l'Hispanique. **Toi tu as été encore meilleure.**

**_ Hum… **Elle fait mine de réfléchir. **C'est vrai, oui. **Elle dit en souriant, ce qui lui valu une légère claque sur le bras.

**Depuis quand es tu devenu aussi narcissique, dis moi ? **Rit la brune.

La blonde se contente de lui tirer la langue pour toute réponse et Naya lui demande ensuite :

**_ Ça t'as pas donné faim, cette danse ?**

**_ Tu plaisantes ? J'ai toujours faim après une danse !**

Naya sourit alors et l'emmène avec elle pour acheter quelque chose à manger… ceci sous le regard curieux de Diana et Léa.

**_ Je te parie 50 dollars qu'elles seront ensemble avant la fin de la semaine.**

**_ Tu oublies que Naya sort déjà avec Demi. **Réplique Léa en souriant.

**_ Parce que tu vas me faire croire qu'elles sont vraiment ensemble ?**

_« Bien sûre qu'elles ne sont pas ensemble, Diana mais je ne peux rien te dire, j'ai promis. » _Pense la brunette. _« Je déteste mentir à Diana »._

**_ Elles se sont quand même embrassées de nombreuses fois… **Tente d'expliquer Léa, mais son amie la coupe.

**_ Ne sois pas naïve, Léa. Je te rappelle qu'elles sont actrices ! Un baiser, c'est trop simple pour un acteur. **Rigole Diana.

**_ Hum… si tu le dis. **_« J'vais pas tenir longtemps, à lui mentir comme ça… » _**Bon, j'dois y aller. A toute !**

Et la brune part devant le regard incompris de Diana.

**_ Pff, c'est moi ou ils sont tous bizarre ici ? **Soupire t-elle à elle-même.

_« J'aimerai tellement être avec elle… mais elle est si… difficile à cerner en ce moment. » _Elle soupire une seconde fois avant d'aller se préparer pour sa scène.

xxOxx

POV Demi :

_« Put***, je l'ai mis où ? Ma journée commence vraiment mal ! Non seulement j'attend désespérément des nouvelles de Naya et en plus de ça, je perds mon porte-bonheur ! Si jamais je ne le retrouve pas avant la tournée, c'est fichu ! Je fouille mon garage de fond en comble lorsqu'une voix derrière moi me fait sursauter. »_

**_ Et tu oses dire de moi que je suis bordélique ! **S'amuse Sélèna.

**_ Putain S. ! Tu m'as fais peur !**

**_ Désolée. **S'excuse t-elle en riant. **Tu cherches quoi ?**

**_ Mon médiator !**

**_ Et tu comptes retourner toute ta baraque pour un médiator ? Je t'ai jamais vu l'utiliser pourtant…**

**_ … C'est pas n'importe lequel, S ! **Je la coupe. **C'est un cadeau de ma mère et je ne le quitte jamais, surtout pas à quelques jours d'une tournée. **Je lui explique, agacée.

« _Quand elle voit que je commence à m'énerver, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approche de moi et me prend les mains pour tenter de me calmer. »_

**_ J' suis désolée, ma puce… je ne savais pas. On va le retrouver, ok ? **Me rassure t-elle. **J'vais t'aider.**

_« Elle me sourit et je la remercie d'un sourire. On continue à chercher lorsque j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Mon cœur fait un bond lorsque je vois qui appelle et décroche aussitôt, souriant bêtement. »_

**_ Salut ma belle.**

**__ Salut toi, ça va ?_**

**_ Mouais… ça peut aller, et toi ?**

_« Je remarque que Sélèna me regarde avec un grand sourire et fait des gestes pour se moquer de moi. Je la foudroie du regard et elle rit d'avantages. »_

**__ Moi ça va, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_**

**_ Oh… j'ai juste perdue un truc… auquel je tiens du coup je retourne mon garage et bientôt ma maison !**

**__ Ah… _**_« Sa voix semble gênée d'un seul coup. » __**Si c'est ce que je pense, ne cherche plus, Dem'…**_

**_ Comment ça ?**

**__ Tu… tu as laissé ton médiator… chez moi… la dernière fois._**

_J'ai envie de crier de joie mais me retient et fait signe à Sélèna d'arrêter de chercher._

**_ Dios mio, merci, je t'aime ! **_« Euh…HEIN ? Je viens de dire quoi, là ? Et Sélèna se moque de moi une fois de plus. Grrr, attends que je raccroche, toi ! La honte ! Je dis quoi, maintenant ?! » _**Enfin, euh… merci, Nay.**

**__ De rien… à ce que je vois tu commences à prendre mes répliques !_**

_« Je sais qu'elle sourit et j'aimerai trop être avec elle à ce moment là… et revoir son joli sourire sur son visage. »_

**_ Ouais… c'est vrai…**

**__ Hem, bref… du coup, je passe te voir après les répét' si tu veux ? On se mangera un truc dehors et comme ça, je te rendrais ton médiator. _**

_« Et là, j'ai vraiment envie de crier mais ça donnerai l'occasion de plus à Sélèna de rire de moi. »_

**_ Okey… pas de problème, Nay… tu passes quand tu veux, je bouge pas de là. De toute façon je dois ranger le vacarme que j'ai fais.**

**__ Ok alors à toute' !_**

**_ A toute', ma belle… et encore merci.**

**__ Pas de problème ! Bye !_**

_« Je raccroche aussitôt et voit Sélèna, les mains posées son propre cœur, regardant vers le haut. »_

**_ Merci, Ô Naya ! Je t'aime tellement, ma belle !**

_« Non mais elle est en train de m'imiter, là ou je rêve ?! Je prend la première chose qui me vient, c'est-à-dire une baguette de batterie et la lance. »_

**_ T'as finit d'te foutre de moi, peste !**

_« Elle me lance une grimace et me sourit. »_

**_ Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ta belle brune, la voleuse ? **Elle me taquine.

**_ Alors déjà, ce n'est pas MA belle brune et ensuite ce n'est pas une voleuse. C'est moi qui l'ai oublié chez elle, la dernière fois.**

**_ Hum… tu as dû être bien plus que perturbée ce soir là, au point d'oublier ton porte-bonheur… **Me taquine t-elle.

**_ Ouais, bon… il me reste plus qu'à ranger tout ce vacarme ! **Je dis en soupirant.

**_ Je vais t'aider. **Me propose t-elle.

**_ Mais j'espère bien ! **Je la taquine, un peu. **Ça paiera toutes tes moqueries !**

_« Elle fait la fille outrée et me prend ensuite par l'épaule. »_

**_ 'Faut bien que je taquine un peu ma meilleure amie, non ?**

**_ Hum… **Je lui souris. **Le jour où tu le fais pas, je serai inquiète pour ta santé.**

_« Sur cette dernière réplique nous faisant partir sur un léger fou rire, nous commençons à ranger mon garage et je me dis que j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Naya… même si cela n'est pas raisonnable. »_

xxOxx

**_Et voilà, fin du second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu _****_J_********_Merci de votre patience car ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi de trouver le temps d'écrire. Je vais tâcher de faire vite pour le 3_****_ème_****_ chapitre, en attendant vos reviews. _**

**_Kiss._**

**_L-Choute._**


	3. Chapter 3

**GLEE**

**_« Episode 5*12 … action ! »_**

**_Voilà le 3_****_ème_****_ chapitre. J'espère qu'il va autant vous plaire que les deux premiers. Je fais mon maximum pour la rédaction et l'orthographe mais j'ai bien pris en compte toutes vos remarques et je vais faire mon possible pour les mettre en application. Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur._**

**_Bonne lecture. _****_J_**

**_L-Choute_**

**_Dans le chapitre précédent_**_: _

[**_ Tu parles de mes sentiments, ça veut dire que… **Naya hésite, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle voulait connaître la réponse. **Tu ressens des choses pour moi ? **Demi lui répond d'un simple oui de la tête. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?**

**_ Je voulais préserver notre amitié… **Se justifie la chanteuse. **Je ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre et puis… tu aimes tellement Heather. Je ne veux pas être une barrière à ton bonheur.**]

**xOx**

[**_ Hola chica ! **Dit une voix derrière Demi, la faisant se retourner.

**_ Selena ! **Elle s'exclame lui sautant dans les bras. **Salut, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**_ Je passais dans le coin et comme je te connais assez pour savoir où tu répète, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un arrêt.**]

**xOx**

[**_ Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?** Demande Naya.

**_ Je vais me prendre en main… et avancer sans me poser de question. **Répond Lea.

Et l'Hispanique pense tout de suite à Dianna et aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Lea… et au fait que c'est peut être l'occasion pour elle de tenter quelque chose… mais avec douceur.]

**xOx**

[Demi… Heather… Demi… Heather. Elle était vraiment troublée par les deux. Elle pourrait faire un choix facile en allant vers Demi qui avait des sentiments fort pour elle mais si elle faisait erreur ? Elle a toujours aimé Heather et même si elle ignore les réels sentiments de celle-ci, elle sent bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié.]

**xOx**

[Et Lea part devant le regard incompris de Dianna.

**_ Pff, c'est moi ou ils sont tous bizarre ici ? **Soupire t-elle à elle-même.

_« J'aimerai tellement être avec elle… mais elle est si… difficile à cerner en ce moment. » _Elle soupire une seconde fois avant d'aller se préparer pour sa scène.]

**xOx**

_[« Sur cette dernière réplique nous faisant partir sur un léger fou rire, nous commençons à ranger mon garage et je me dis que j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Naya… même si cela n'est pas raisonnable. » _Pense Demi]

**_xxOxx_**

POV Extérieur :

Retour sur les lieux du tournage. Mark était déjà prêt, vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée et Dianna était encore dans sa loge, habillée de sa robe de scène et faisant les cents pas. Naya entre sans frapper et semblait inquiète.

**_ Qu'est ce que tu fous, lady Di' ! On t'attend tous et Ryan s'impatiente !**

**_ Ouais ben Ryan attendra cinq minutes de plus ! **S'énerve Dianna.

Son amie voulait répliquer mais remarque aussitôt sa détresse et se contente alors d'entrer dans la loge, fermant la porte derrière elle.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, ma belle ? C'est cette scène avec Mark qui te rend comme ça ?**

**_ Oui… enfin… non… j'en sais rien Nay. Tu vois, notre métier c'est jouer la comédie. Mais là, sachant qu'elle sera là… à regarder…**

Et l'Hispanique comprend aussitôt de quoi il est question et la taquine.

**_ Notre petite Lea aurait réussi à troubler Dianna Agron ? J'ai du mal à le croire. **Cette réplique lui vaut un regard foudroyant, l'obligeant alors à redevenir sérieuse. **Ouais, bon… écoute, Di'… tu es la personne la plus apte ici à savoir faire la part des choses ! Tu peux pas oublier cette règle, sous prétexte que t'en pince pour miss Michele ! Alors tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses d'ici et montrer ce que tu vaux ! Aller !**

**_ Mouais… **Elle hoche la tête, l'air décidée. **Tu as raison.**

**_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! **S'exclame Naya. **Aller, bouge !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait sur le plateau lorsque Ryan ordonne le commencement de la scène entre Puck et Quinn.

_En scène__: _

_Puck était devant le tableau où se trouvait le maillot de Finn Hudson et fut rejoint par Quinn qui le regardait du coin de l'œil._

**__ Il nous a pardonné ce qu'on a fait, non ? _**

_La jeune blonde marque une pause le temps d'analyser sa question puis le rassure._

**__ Il y a longtemps… et on l'a sauvé. _**_Elle fronce les sourcils. __**Lea était son âme sœur.**_

**__ Tu veux dire «Rachel ». _**_Dis Puck sans comprendre._

_Hors scène__: _

**_ COUPEZ ! Dianna, C'est « Rachel »!**

**_ J'ai dis Rachel ! **Se justifie la blonde en rougissant.

**_ Non, tu as dis « Lea ». **Réplique Ryan.

La jeune femme eut un moment de doute et regarde son ami Mark qui lui confirme de la tête et elle regarde ensuite Lea qui détourne aussitôt le regard, larmes aux yeux. _« Et merde Di', grosse boulette ! » _Pense Naya, n'ayant pas loupé une miette de l'instant.

**_ Désolé. **Dit simplement Dianna, vraiment confuse.

**_ Ok, c'est pas grave. On reprend à ta réplique. **

Dianna prend alors une grande inspiration avant que le réalisateur relance la scène. Lea, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Entendre son amie se tromper en prononçant prénom et non celui du personnage l'a troublé. En particulier où cela concerne Cory. Elle se doutait bien que la confusion était justifiée étant donné la situation mais ce qui lui paraissait étonnant était le regard de la blonde sur elle, juste avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux. Il est certain que la petite brune faisait tout pour aller de l'avant, s'étant fait une raison pour Cory mais ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Dianna l'effrayait au plus haut point. _« Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_

_En scène__: _

**__ Tu ne veux pas de moi. _**_Tente de justifier Quinn. __**Je suis terrible à avoir une relation qui implique n'importe quel niveau d'honnêteté. **__Dit-elle légèrement ironique, et Puck se retourne enfin pour la regarder._

**__ Je t'aime. Dis-moi juste de rester. Parce que la vérité c'est qu'il y a qu'un seul garçon avec qui tu as toujours été très honnête. Demande-moi juste de rester… s'il te plait. _**_Il supplie sous le léger sourire gêné de Quinn qui détourne le regard, faisant comprendre à Puck de partir sans rien dire._

_[Changement de décor]_

_Puck longe le couloir du lycée sans se retourner et Quinn accourt pour l'arrêter. Elle le fait se retourner et l'embrasse avant de lui demander de rester, laissant le jeune homme tout sourire avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras._

_Hors scène__: _

**_ COUPEZ ! C'était super ! On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez bien bossé, on se revoit demain. Bonne soirée à tous.**

Les applaudissements de tous se font entendre et ils commencent ensuite à s'éparpiller lorsque Dianna cherche désespérément Lea des yeux…

… mais celle-ci était déjà sur la route du retour, pensant encore à cette scène et à l'étrange sentiment qu'elle a éprouvé devant le baiser de scène de Mark et Dianna. Elle était contrariée et d'après elle, elle ne devrait pas déjà parce que c'est de la comédie toute simple et qu'en plus, Dianna ne lui appartenait pas, de toute façon.

Sur le plateau, Heather avait aussitôt rejoint Naya, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Hey, Nay-Nay… ça te dis de passer chez moi ? On pourrait continuer à répéter ensemble notre dernière scène « Brittana ». **Elle lui propose, enthousiaste.

**_ Je suis désolé, Hemo… **réplique Naya, gênée. **Je dois voir Demi, ce soir…**

**_ Oh… **La blonde baisse alors la tête. **Je vois…**

Et Naya ne sait quoi dire de plus et se contente de l'embrasser sur la joue.

**_ On se voit demain, de toute façon.**

**_ Oui. **Dit simplement Heather, se forçant à sourire. **Alors à demain.**

Son amie lui sourit avant de quitter le plateau, laissant l'occasion à Chord de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hemo ? Tu m'as l'air bien perturbée, en ce moment.**

**_ Je crois que je suis amoureuse … de Naya. **Elle confie à son ami qui soupire, l'air compréhensif.

**_ Je l'ai deviné… et je pense que c'est réciproque.**

**_ Elle sort avec Demi. **Dit Heather, désespérée. **Comment peux-tu dire ça ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Demi…mais je vois la façon que Naya a de te regarder. Tu dois lui parler. **Lui conseille t-il.

**_ Oui… peut être bien… **Elle murmure à peine. **Je lui parlerai demain.**

**_ Bonne décision ! En attendant, tu viens boire un coup avec nous ?**

**_ Nous ? **Demande la jeune femme sans comprendre.

**_ Ouais, avec Amber et Kevin…**

**_ … je ne sais pas trop… **Hésite Heather.

**_ Allez, Hemo… **Insiste Chord. **Fais un effort ! Tu nous as manqué tu sais.**

La jeune danseuse reste hésitante quelques minutes puis sourit, montrant son accord. L'acteur lui sourit en retour et ils rejoignent tout deux leurs amis, laissant malgré tout Heather dans ses pensées. _« Ok, je vais lui dire ce que je ressens et tant pis si elle me repousse … j'aurai au moins essayé… »._

xxOxx

_Pendant ce temps, chez Demi : _

POV Selena :

_« Enfin on en a finit avec ce calvaire ! Vraiment, je me demande parfois ce que Demi a dans la tête… mettre le boucan dans son garage pour un médiator… la pauvre, elle est complètement mordue de cette Naya. »_

**_ Alors ? Elle arrive quand, ta jolie brune ? **Je lui demande un peu taquine.

**_ Ce n'est pas… **Elle commence à dire, mais une voix derrière nous nous interpelle.

**_ Salut.**

_« Bien évidemment, elle débarque au bon moment celle là ! »_

**_ Hey. **Dit simplement Demi, avec un grand sourire.

_« Je lève les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle, certes adorable mais tout autant perturbant. Ça se voit qu'elles ont envie de se sauter de dessus toutes les deux et je sais que Demi prend sur elle pour ne pas craquer de peur de souffrir mais quand je vois la façon qu'à Naya de la regarder, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle a des sentiments pour elle. Pfff, c'est agaçant de les voir ses dévorer des yeux comme ça ! »_

**_ Tiens, chose promise, chose due. **Dit Naya, lui tendant son précieux médiator.

_« Mon amie lui saute au cou pour la remercier puis se recule en rougissant. Non mais au secours ! On dirait qu'elle a 16 ans ! Sérieux Dem', je te reconnais plus, là ! »_

**_ Hem. Bon, j'vous laisse. **Je les interromps.

_« Naya me fait un léger sourire… c'est surprenant étant donné que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu avec Demi, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer du regard… certainement par jalousie. »_

**_ Ok, merci pour le coup de main. **Me dit mon amie. **On se voit demain ?**

**_ Bien sûr. **Je lui réponds en souriant. **Et cette fois ci, je t'appellerai avant de venir.**

_« Je l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la maison après avoir salué Naya. »_

POV Naya :

_« Cette Selena traîne beaucoup trop avec Dem', ces derniers temps. Certes, c'est sa meilleure amie mais le fait de savoir qu'elle est au courant de tout me déplait, j'y peux rien. »_

**_ Alors, ma belle… comment ça va ? **Me demande Demi de son plus beau sourire.

**_ Oh, ça va… un peu fatiguée, on a répété sans relâche sur le platteau.**

_« Elle fait la moue, me montrant sa compassion et je trouve ça trop adorable. »_

**_ Mais c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir, hein ? **Elle me demande.

**_ Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'une parole ! **Je la rassure et elle m'invite à entrer chez elle.

**_ Un chinois devant un film, ça te tente ?**

_« Je lui réponds d'un hochement de tête et la suit jusqu'au salon. Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant mais c'est la première fois que je suis chez elle, étant habituée à ce que ce soit elle qui vienne chez moi. Elle m'a pourtant invité de nombreuses fois mais j'avais toujours des imprévus. Sa maison n'est pas si mal, bien rangée, entretenue avec des cadres photos et posters de personnes célèbres qu'elle devait certainement adorer car je remarque aussitôt le cadre géant de Piper Perabo… Mais que vois-je… ? »_

**_ Euh, Dem'… c'est moi là. **Dis-je en montrant un poster de moi accroché avec les autres.

**_ Bon sens de l'observation. **Elle me dit simplement en souriant. **J'adore cette photo de toi. **(*)

_« Je me sens rougir… ça me fait bizarre de me voir en photo sur un mur de quelqu'un. Je lui montre à quel point ça me touche et change ensuite de conversation. »_

**_ C'est sympa chez toi. Tu sais que je ne suis jamais venue…**

**_ C'est vrai, ça. **Elle réalise. **Et bien là tu as vu le salon, voici la salle à manger, là bas c'est la cuisine et la salle de bain est à l'étage. **Elle m'explique, pointant l'escalier.

**_ Et tu dors sur le canapé ?**

**_ Euh, bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**_ Et bien, tu n'as pas évoqué ta chambre. **Je réponds naturellement.

**_ Oui, mais une chambre, c'est intime, Nay. **Elle me dit avec un clin d'œil.

_« Et là je réalise ce que je venais de dire et je sens mes joues prendre feu. »_

**_ Ouais… désolé…**

_« Pourquoi je suis comme ça, quand je suis avec elle ? J'ai plus d'assurance avec Heather. Devant Demi, je ressemble à une adolescente qui découvre l'amour pour la première fois. »_

**_ C'est pas grave ma belle, je plaisante. J'adore te voir rougir.**_« Et bien évidemment je rougis encore plus à ces dernières paroles. »_ **Bon, je te laisse choisir le film pendant que je vais commander le chinois mais défense de se moquer de mes goûts cinématique ! **Me prévient-elle en me pointant du doigt.

**_ Promis. **Dis-je en riant légèrement.

_« Elle part commander, me laissant alors au salon pour regarder ses dvd. Je constate, évidemment, qu'il y a beaucoup de films de Piper Perabo et toutes les saisons de Glee, ce qui me fait sourire. Et puis je tombe sur un film où elle a un rôle principal avec Selena __**[Princess Protection program]**__ et je souris en constatant qu'elle était très jeune sur ce film. Je la vois arriver, tout sourire et son visage se décompose à la vue de ce que je tenais dans mes mains. »_

**_ Hors de question qu'on regarde ce film !**

**_ Pourquoi pas ? Tu es toute mignonne et je n'ai jamais vue un de tes films.**

**_ C'est la honte, Nay… j'te jure, le rôle que j'ai dedans… **_« Elle est toute gênée, j'adore ! »_

**_ S'il te plait. **J'insiste. **Il à l'air drôle et en plus tu joue avec ta pote, tu devrais adorer ce film !**

**_ Oui, c'est vrai. **Dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. **Mais juste parce que Selena joue dedans. **Elle tente de m'en dissuader mais je me lève pour insérer le dvd dans le lecteur. **Nay, je t'en supplie…**

**_ Tu as dis que je pouvais choisir, donc j'ai choisis. **Je dis en la rejoignant ensuite sur le canapé. **Alors arrête de bouder et viens près de moi.**

_« Elle me regarde en faisant une moue que j'adore et se décide enfin à s'allonger à mes côtés sur le canapé avant de mettre le film en route. »_

POV Demi :

_« Nous voilà maintenant arrivées à la moitié du deuxième film choisi par Naya encore une fois et mademoiselle s'est endormie dans mes bras, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Sans vraiment prêter attention au film, je me remémore cette merveilleuse soirée. D'abord, Naya a insister pour regarder ce vieux film de Selena et moi. Notre commande de nourriture est ensuite arrivée et Naya a payée, d'après elle, pour se faire pardonné de m'avoir fait retourner mon garage à la recherche de mon médiator… cet objet me venant de ma mère qu'elle a, soit dit en passant, gardé deux jours avant de me le ramener mais bon… Nous avons ensuite bien mangé et surtout bien rit, en particulier devant le film. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais chou dedans et je crois même qu'elle a dit un truc sympa sur Selena. On a parlé de ma tournée et je lui ai demandé comment se passait le tournage de Glee... et puis lorsque j'ai abordé le sujet « Heather », étrangement elle m'en a parlé que vaguement, comme si elle était gênée du sujet. J'avais beau lui expliquer que je saurais faire la part des choses, elle m'a quasiment rien dit. A la fin du premier film, lorsque qu'elle a insisté pour regarder « D.O.A » qu'elle n'a jamais vu, on a chahuté, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison et j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus, allongée sur elle, lui bloquant les poignets. On s'est arrêtées de rire d'un seul coup et de cette approche, j'ai eu une folle envie de l'embrasser… et je sentais bien que c'était réciproque. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de profiter de la situation en sachant qu'elle voulait Heather. Je ne voulais pas faire comme la dernière fois, à la perturber d'avantage. Alors je l'ai chatouillée et on a rit comme des folles. Pendant que « D.O.A » commençait, elle est venue d'elle-même s'allonger contre moi et la voilà complètement endormie dans mes bras. Elle est vraiment belle. »_

**_ Nay, ma puce… **Je lui chuchote doucement à l'oreille.

_« Elle bouge très légèrement et grogne. Cela me fait sourire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. »_

**_ Tu t'endors, ma belle… je vais te ramener chez toi. **Je continue de lui murmurer.

**_ Hum, pas envie de bouger… **elle se colle encore plus contre moi en poussant un soupire. **J'suis trop bien, là.**

_« Je souris alors, heureuse qu'elle se sente si bien. Je tends donc mon bras de libre pour éteindre la TV et remonte un peu plus la couverture sur nous. »_

**_ Bonne nuit, ma beauté. **Je lui dis doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

**_ B' nuit. **Elle me répond les yeux toujours fermés.

_« Je pense qu'elle est déjà partie dans les bras de Morphée et le silence règne maintenant dans le salon. Je la regarde et je me rends compte que j'aime vraiment cette femme. »_

POV Extérieur :

Au même moment, Heather était devant son téléphone, hésitante d'envoyer un message ou non à Naya. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, elle décide finalement de ne pas le faire mais ça la rend triste d'imaginer son amie avec Demi. _« Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire autant de mal… » _Elle soupire à elle-même avant de se coucher et de tenter tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

xxOxx

[Le lendemain]

POV Naya :

_« Qu'est ce que je me sens bien ! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormie… à part la fois où Dem' est resté dormir chez moi, il y a quelques jours. J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux… mais malheureusement, je dois me lever pour retourner sur le plateau. Ce que je vois me fait sourire : Demi et ses cheveux bleus en bataille. Elle est vraiment chou. L'heure que je vois s'afficher sur sa montre me fait sursauter. Et merde, si je veux pas être encore à la bourre, il va falloir bouger… mais je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller… elle a l'air tellement apaisée. Je ne vais pas partir de chez elle comme une voleuse. Je m'écarte de son étreinte à contre cœur, le plus doucement possible. J'improvise un bout de papier et lui écrit un mot que je laisse en évidence sur la table basse, après l'avoir débarrassée de nos déchets de la veille, cela va de soit. Je me laisse attendrir quelques secondes par son doux visage endormi et lui pose un doux baiser sur sa joue découverte avant de quitter la maison, sans être changée, ni maquillée. Heureusement, j'ai tout dans ma loge en cas d'urgence !_

POV Extérieur :

Dianna venait d'arriver sur le plateau et cherche déjà Lea des yeux, cette dernière étant toujours de bonne heure sur les lieux. Elle se dirige vers la loge de la brunette mais celle-ci était fermée. _« Bizarre. » _Pense Dianna. Elle prend son téléphone et appelle Lea pour la vingtième fois en vingt-quatre heures ! Elle entend un GSM sonner, venant de l'intérieur de la loge et effectivement, Lea s'y trouvait et elle serre les dents lorsqu'elle voit Dianna l'appeler encore. Elle retient un cri quand elle entend Dianna toquer à la porte et l'appeler.

**_ Lea, c'est moi ! Ouvres, je sais que t'es là ! **Aucune réponse. **Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Si c'est par rapport à hier, je suis désolée, vraiment.**

_« Je sais que tu es désolé, Di'… » _Pense la brune en soupirant.

**_ Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester là toute la journée, on a une scène à tourner avec les autres tu seras obligée de me parler.**

_« Et elle a raison… mais je ne veux pas rester seule avec elle. Qu'est ce que je fais, bon sang ?! »_

**_ Hey, Di' ! **Intervient Naya. **Ça va ?**

**_ Salut… mouais… je ne sais pas trop. **Soupire la blonde. **Tu ne sais pas où est Lea ?**

**_ Je viens d'arriver donc non… **Elle fronce les sourcils. **Elle n'est pas dans sa loge ?**

**_ C'est fermé. **Répond Dianna en soupirant.

_« Connaissant Lea, elle doit être à l'intérieur, en train d'éviter Dianna. » _Pense la brune.

**_ C'est qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée. **Ment l'Hispanique. **Tu devrais l'attendre à l'entrée du plateau, au moins tu seras sûre de ne pas la louper. **

**_ Ouais… tu as raison. **Dit la blonde dépitée, partant à l'endroit évoqué.

Après s'être assurée que Dianna n'était plus dans son champ de vision, Naya frappe à la porte de la loge de Lea.

**_ Lea, ouvres ! **Ordonne la latine.

**_ Tu es seule ? **Demande Lea, derrière sa porte.

**_ Evidemment !**

La plus petite soupire de soulagement et ouvre vite à son amie avant de refermer la porte aussitôt.

**_ M'enfin Lea, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? **S'exclame Naya, agaçée.

**_ Rien, rien… **Répond Lea, faisant les cents pas dans sa loge sous le regard intriguée de son amie.

**_ Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Et étant donné que je viens de sauver tes fesses de Dianna qui était à deux doigts de défoncer ta porte, tu me le dois bien ! **Réplique l'Hispanique.

**_ Ouais… **Dit simplement la brunette. **Tu as raison, je suis désolé… merci en tout cas. **

**_ Oui, bon… alors je suppose que si tu évites lady Di', c'est par rapport à sa boulette de la veille ?**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire que je l'évite ? **Se défend Lea.

**_ Je te connais Lea ! Ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi ça te met dans cet état !**

A cette réplique, Lea rit nerveusement, continuant de tourner en rond.

**_ Parce que je crois qu'elle me plait de plus en plus… **Avoue la plus petite, sans regarder son amie. **Mais c'est trop bizarre et tellement inhabituel pour moi de ressentir toutes ces choses pour elle, tu vois ?**

**_ Donc… tu es en train de me faire tout un monologue pour me faire comprendre que tu craques sur Dianna ? **Demande la brune avec un grand sourire, et son amie lui confirme de la tête. **Mais c'est une bonne chose !**

**_ En quoi ça l'est ? **Demande Lea, sans comprendre. **Moi, craquer sur une femme… et Dianna en plus… c'est pas…**

**_ … pas quoi ? **La coupe Naya, fronçant les sourcils. **Normal ? Dios mio Lea, je commence à me demander ce que tu pensais quand je t'ai avoué mon penchant pour les femmes. **Elle réplique, quelque peu vexée.

**_ Non, mais toi Nay… c'est pas pareil. Je t'adore tel que tu es… ce qui est étrange, c'est que c'est… moi… tu comprends ? Moi qui ai perdu mon fiancé il y a quelques mois, moi qui essaye tout juste de faire son deuil ! Et voilà maintenant que je tombe pour Dianna Agron ! T'y comprends quelque chose, toi ?**

**_ Ce que je comprends actuellement c'est que tu ressemble de plus en plus au personnage de Rachel à faire tout ces long discours pour rien. **Elle la taquine. Elle sourit ensuite de la voir aussi perdue et la rassure. **Lea, il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir des choses pour une personne, quelle qu'elle soit… et tu l'as dis toi-même la dernière fois : tu dois aller de l'avant !**

**_ De toute façon, c'est peine perdue. **Soupire la brunette. **Je ne l'intéresse pas de cette façon.**

**_ Attends… **Naya marque une pause. **Ne me dis pas que tu es aveugle à ce point ?! **Rit-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amie. **Dianna est folle de toi !**

Lea se met à rire à cette dernière réplique.

**_ Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Dianna ? Folle de moi ? **

**_ Et oui ma chère et je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais les faits sont là ! Il suffit de voir comment vous vous comportez toutes les deux ! **

La brunette continue de rire mais constate que son amie parle sérieusement et réalise enfin.

**_ Le pire c'est que tu as raison… mais je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?**

**_ Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire ? **Demande Naya.

**_ J'en sais rien. **Lea soupire. **Je suppose que je dois d'abord lui parler, lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas pour la confusion d'hier. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler par téléphone depuis…**

**_ Mais pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas… Ecoute Nay, j'étais perturbée de la nature de mes sentiments, tu peux comprendre, non ? Tu vis la même chose avec Heather et Demi !**

**_ C'est non comparable. **Se défend l'Hispanique.

**_ Et d'ailleurs… **Reprend Lea. **C'est quoi cette tenue ? On dirait que tu as découché. **Elle commence à la taquiner.

**_ On ne change pas de sujet, ok ? **Dit nerveusement Naya. **Tu vas parler à Dianna, d'accord ?**

**_ … ok. **Soupire son amie. Elle marque une pause. **C'est moi où Glee rend gay ?**

La brune se contente de lui sourire pour toute réponse et pousse ensuite Lea hors de sa loge pour de son côté, aller dans la sienne afin de se changer.

xxOxx

[Pendant ce temps]

POV Demi :

_« Grrr ! J'ai froid… j'en comprends la raison lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et constate que je suis sur mon canapé… et seule en plus. Naya a dû partir plus tôt pour ne pas arriver en retard… chose habituelle chez elle, cela dit. Je me lève péniblement de ce foutu canapé très inconfortable et remarque une feuille sur la table basse que Naya a apparemment nettoyée soigneusement avant de partir. Sacrée Nay. Curieuse, je m'empare de la feuille et vois que c'est une lettre avec l'écriture de la femme de mes pensées. Je la lis alors, mon cœur s'emballant un peu trop vite. »_

**_[Salut toi,_**

**_Je m'excuse d'être partie comme une voleuse ce matin mais je devais re-partir sur le plateau et je ne voulais, pour rien au monde, te réveiller… tu avais l'air tellement paisible et d'ailleurs, tu es trop mignonne _****_J_**

**_Saches que j'ai adoré cette soirée avec toi et que j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine._**

**_Je t'appelle dans la journée. Bisous ma puce 3_**

**_PS : Christie est définitivement plus canon qu'Elena ! :-P]_**

_« La dernière phrase me fait sourire, au souvenir d'hier. On n'arrêtait pas de se battre pour se mettre d'accord sur la fille la plus belle dans le film D.O.A. Naya a bavé lors de la scène où la dite Christie était en tenue légère alors que moi j'ai préféré la simplicité et le sourire de la dite Elena. Bref, je relis la lettre une seconde fois et me met à sourire bêtement. Sérieux, je fais pitié à voir. J'ai déjà tellement envie de la revoir. En même temps, j'ai rien d'autre à faire donc je vais y aller. C'est décidé, j'y vais ! Je suis mordue de cette fille, c'est dingue. »_

POV Extérieur :

Sur le plateau du tournage, tous sans exception étaient présents, Lea continuant d'éviter Dianna comme elle le pouvait et cette dernière, ne voulant pas paraître louche aux yeux des autres, reste loin de la chanteuse mais sans s'empêcher un petit coup d'œil discret de temps en temps. Naya avait rejoint Heather dans sa tenue de scène et fut complimenté par son amie.

**_ Très jolie. **Dit-elle. **Le style léopard te va à ravir.**

**_ Merci. **Dit Naya en rougissant et elles sont ensuite interrompues par le réalisateur.

**_ Bon, à ce que je vois tous le monde est ponctuel aujourd'hui, pour une fois. **Annonce Ryan en regarde Naya qui lui fait son plus grand sourire. **On va pouvoir attaquer la scène de Brittany et Santana. En place, les filles ! **Dit il, s'adressant donc à Heather et Naya.

Et les deux actrices s'exécutent, le silence régnant ensuite sur le plateau, laissant le réalisateur lancer le début du tournage.

_En scène__: _

_Dans la salle de chant, Brittany et Santana étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le fauteuil en grignotant._

**__ C'est tellement pas cool ! _**_S'emporte la brune. __**Ils ne peuvent pas juste t'enchaîner à une calculatrice et te garder comme une bête de singe en mathématiques !**_

**__ Est-ce que ça existe, en fait ? _**_Demande naïvement son amie, la faisant alors sourire._

Hors scène :

Pendant ce temps, Demi venait tout juste de garer sa voiture. Elle sort et se présente à l'entrée. Ayant déjà joué dans la série, elle entre sans problème et déduit par le silence qu'une scène était en train de tourner. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Naya et presse le pas, rejoignant Lea avec qui elle était le plus proche de tous les autres du casting… à part Naya, bien sûr.

**_ Salut. **Elle lui dit simplement, la faisant se retourner.

Lea à l'air étonnée de la voir et lui sourit d'un air gêné. Demi ne comprend sa réaction que lorsqu'elle assiste à la fameuse scène « Brittana ». Son sourire s'efface alors aussitôt mais reste spectatrice malgré tout de la scène.

_En scène__: _

**__ Tu dois avoir une vie… _**_Commence à expliquer Santana. __**Tu dois sortir dans le monde, aller au restaurant et à des concerts et… **__Elle hésite mais ajoute, l'air de rien. __**Et avoir des rencards.**_

_Brittany prends un temps de réflexion sous le regard toujours hésitant de Santana._

Hors scène :

POV Heather :

_« C'est le moment, Hemo. Embrasse la tout de suite avant de devoir recommencer cette scène qui est une torture ! »_

_En scène__: _

_Brittany regarde enfin Santana et se lève légèrement pour se rapprocher d'elle pour ensuite poser sa main sur sa joue et commencer à l'embrasser tendrement._

Hors scène :

Lorsque Naya sent les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes, elle croit défaillir, ses jambes tremblant et son cœur battant à tout rompre. _« Bon sang, Heather ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça ! » _Pense t-elle, pendant qu'une autre personne pensait tout autre chose. _« Et merde, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ! Ça me rend dingue de voir ça… » _Pense Demi, ne sachant plus si elle devait rester plus longtemps.

_En scène__: _

_Santana se laisse aller dans le baiser mais repousse Brittany avant le deuxième, réalisant ce qu'il se passait._

**__ Ok, hem… _**_Brittany se recule alors, ne lâchant pas la brune des yeux qui évite son regard. _

Hors scène :

Et le regard de Naya s'arrête sur Demi et la brune ne peut en dire d'avantage.

**_ COUPEZ ! **Ordonne Ryan. **Naya, tout va bien ?**

**_ Euh… oui… **Elle répond simplement, le regard toujours accroché à celui de Demi qui tente tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer. **Désolé. **Dit-elle, s'adressant au réalisateur.

**_ Ce n'est rien, on va mettre ça sur le compte du baiser d'Heather… d'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que votre baiser ressemble à quelque chose, sans vouloir vous vexée les filles. **

Mais cela perturbe Naya d'avantage, sans parler de Demi qui baisse ensuite les yeux, ne voulant pas encore plus perturber l'Hispanique, ce qui n'échappe pas aux yeux de Lea.

**_ Donc on va garder cette scène, les fans de « Brittana » vont adorer. **Continue le réalisateur, tout sourire. **Nay, on reprend à ta phrase, si tu veux bien.**

La brune hoche alors la tête et se re-concentre.

_En scène__: _

**__ C'est une mauvaise idée. _**_Santana regarde à peine son amie qui lui confie : _

**__ Ça fait vraiment du bien d'être auprès de toi. _**_La brune la regarde, troublée au plus haut point. __**Tu me fais sentir comme une fille à nouveau, comme si mon corps se réveillait.**_

_Santana, croyant mal entendre, tente tant bien que mal de se convaincre que clea ne la touche pas et réplique : _

**__ S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, ok ? Je me suis crevée le cul à t'oublier._**

_Brittany soupire alors et se lève pour lui faire face._

**__ Je veux vraiment être avec toi, Santana. J'ai vu le monde et je suis sûre, maintenant plus que jamais que je t'appartiens. _**_Elle a un sourire en coin. __**Et je suis sûre que ta petite amie est géniale mais tu ne peux pas recréer ce que toi et moi on avait.**_

Hors scène :

_« Et là, ce n'est pas seulement Brittany qui parle. » _Pense Heather, pendant que Demi, de son côté ne pouvait plus en entendre d'avantages. Elle part alors sans un mot de plus, sous le regard peiné de Lea qui aurait voulu la retenir mais la chanteuse était déjà loin et la brunette reporte donc son attention sur la scène, non sans regarder Dianna qui la regardait aussi. Lea détourne aussitôt les yeux, ne voulant pas craquer.

_En scène__: _

_Santana regarde son amie sans réaction. Brittany se penche vers elle, toujours sa friandise en main, passant ses deux bras de chaque côté des jambes de la latine qui sent son cœur s'accélérer à cette approche. La blonde tend son visage près de la joue droite de Santana et lui murmure : _

**__ C'est ton choix. _**_Elle pose un doux baiser sur sa joue et approche ses lèvres des siennes._

Hors scène :

_« Dios mio, j'ai jamais vue Hemo comme ça… j'ai encore envie qu'elle m'embrasse. » _Pense Naya, de plus en plus perturbée.

_En scène__: _

_Brittany recule malgré elle et susurre à l'oreille de son amie : _

**__ Si tu me veux, je suis là. _**

_Et elle part, laissant une Santana pleine de questions et de doutes. Elle déglutit au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer._

Hors scène :

**_ COUPEZ ! Ok, c'était parfait, les filles ! En complète symbiose. Maintenant on fait une pause.**

Sur cette dernière parole, Heather se précipite sur Naya qui cherchait Demi du regard, encore retournée par la scène.

**_ Ça va ? **Lui demande la blonde, inquiète de la voir ainsi.

**_ Oui oui. **Répond Naya en la regardant, les sourcils froncés. **Ça va.**

**_ Cool. **Dit Heather en souriant. **Bon, ça te dirais de passer chez moi, ce soir ? On pourrait se regarder un film, comme l'autre fois et se gaver de pop corn.**

**_ Je ne sais pas trop Hemo… **Répond Naya, hésitante… pensant encore à Demi et à son regard lors du baiser de scène ce qui la peine au plus haut point. **Excuse-moi… **Elle ajoute en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie du plateau.

Elle compose le numéro de Demi et tente de l'appeler.

Pendant ce temps, chez Selena, Demi était en larme dans les bras de son amie qui se sentait impuissante.

**_ Tu avais raison. **Se plaint la chanteuse. **J'aurai du prendre du recul, m'éloigner de Naya… mais je pensais pouvoir faire face à toute cette comédie… et c'est au dessus de mes forces.**

**_ Je sais. **Dit simplement son amie. **Ça va aller, ma puce, t'inquiète pas.**

Le téléphone de Demi se met à sonner, la faisant soupirer, en particulier lorsqu'elle voit qui est son appelant.

**_ C'est elle…**

**_ Ne réponds pas ! **Conseille Selena.

**_ Mais S… si t'avais vu le regard qu'elle m'a jeté… et puis cette nuit… je vois bien que je ne lui suis pas indifférente.**

**_ Peut être que c'est vrai… mais dans ce cas, elle viendra te voir. En attendant, laisse faire les choses, ok ? **Demi hoche la tête en simple réponse. **Et sèches moi ces larmes, tu es plus jolie quand tu me souris. **Ajoute la brune, faisant alors sourire son amie.

Et Naya, de son côté, continue d'appeler mais sans succès.

**_ Et merde ! **Peste l'Hispanique, rangeant finalement son portable. _« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle vienne à ce moment là, bon sang ?! »_

**_ Tout va bien ? **Demande Heather qui venait de la rejoindre à la sortie du plateau.

**_ Ouais… ça va. **La rassure Naya en souriant. Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils, repensant à la proposition de son amie et se décide. **A quelle heure, ce soir ?**

Cette question ravie son amie, celle-ci ayant comprit que Naya s'était finalement décidée à venir.

xxOxx

Après la pause et de nombreuses répétitions chacun de leur côté, Ryan annonce la mise en place pour le tournage de l'une des dernières scènes, à savoir celle de l'auditorium lorsqu'ils étaient tous devant le tableau de « Finn Hudson » et « Liliane ». Sur cette scène, faire semblant n'était pas nécessaire, s'agissant d'une allusion à Cory Monteith. Lea avait réellement pleuré, étant encore submergée par tout ces sentiments contradictoire et aucune n'était insensible à tout ça. Elle avait ensuite regardé Dianna, toujours les larmes aux yeux, la blonde étant dos à elle. Lors du câlin collectif du Glee-club, elle en avait profité pour être collée à elle, l'air de rien. Lorsque Ryan, ému, annonce la fin de la scène, Lea s'écarte brusquement de la blonde pour fuir et ne peut entendre le réalisateur s'adresser à Gwyneth Paltrow et Kristin Chenowed pour clôturer l'épisode. Elle fonce dans sa loge et s'apprête à s'y enfermer mais Dianna, l'ayant suivie de près, l'en empêche.

**_ Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu ne m'éviteras pas une nouvelle fois ! **Dit-elle en entrant de force dans la loge de la brune, refermant ensuite derrière elle.

**_ Dianna, s'il te plait… **Commence Lea, évitant son regard, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

**_ Non ! **La coupe son amie. **Tu me laisse parler, d'accord ? Je n'arrête pas de t'appeler depuis hier ! **Elle lui reproche. **Pourquoi tu m'évites ? **Elle attend une réponse mais ne se faisant pas, elle la rejoint sur le fauteuil, à une distance raisonnable. **Si c'est à propos de la confusion d'hier, je m'excuse… vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser… **Ajoute la blonde, d'un ton plus calme.

**_ Je sais. **Soupire Lea, évitant toujours de la regarder.

**_ Alors quoi ? **Demande la blonde, exaspérée. **Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir et si ça n'a rien à voir avec hier alors pourquoi ?**

Voilà la question que Lea redoutait le plus.

**_ Je… ne peux pas… **Elle dit simplement, tremblante… ce qui exaspère d'avantage Dianna qui se lève brusquement du fauteuil.

**_ Ok, j'ai compris ! J'me casse !**

Elle commence à vouloir partir mais Lea se lève aussitôt, retenant Dianna par la main et la faisant venir contre elle pour l'embrasser, son autre main posée sur la hanche de son amie. Surprise mais ennivrée par le baiser, Dianna passe sa main libre derrière la nuque de la brune pour l'approfondir. A bout de souffle, elle se recule légèrement de l'étreinte et regarde Lea, fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Voilà pourquoi. **Dit juste Lea avant de se retirer complètement de l'étreinte.

Elle quitte ensuite précipitamment sa propre loge, laissant une Dianna complètement sous le charme mais perdue quant à la réaction qu'avait la brunette. Et puis elle pose ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres avec un léger sourire avant de quitter la loge à son tour.

[A la fin de la journée :]

POV Naya :

_« Dios mio, Heather va me rendre folle si elle continue de me regarder comme ça ! Bon, je le suis peut être déjà et l'idée de penser à cette soirée seule avec elle me donne chaud partout mais… je n'arrête pas de penser à Demi… et à ce regard qu'elle avait. Elle est partie tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler… peut être devait-elle répéter pour sa tournée. Je l'appellerai demain._

_Tiens, Lea pointe le bout de son nez… et elle est toute rouge ! Ah et voilà Dianna qui débarque en plus et cette façon qu'elle a de regarder Lea… Bon sang, je viens de comprendre ! Vu la tension sexuelle qui plane au dessus de leurs têtes, elles ont dû s'envoyer en l'air ou alors peut être pas mais il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est sûr ! J'ai l'impression que Dianna n'as qu'une envie, c'est de faire qu'une bouchée de miss-Michele. Pfff, c'est dingue quand même toutes ces histoires ! Déjà, ça a commencé avec Darren et Chris. Ces deux là se sont rapprochés grâce à Glee et je peux dire que ce sont les plus heureux du monde. Et puis il y a eu moi et mes sentiments pour Heather… et Demi… et puis maintenant, le plus improbable : Lea et Dianna ! Cette série en aura formé des couples gay. Enfin, pour ma part, je ne suis pas en couple ni avec Heather, ni avec Demi… mais quand je pense au baiser avec Demi il y a quelques jours… et celui d'Heather de tout à l'heure… j'en ai des frissons !_

_Ryan annonçant le tournage de l'épisode 13 à compter de demain me coupe dans mes pensées. Il nous distribue sans plus attendre le script et nous laisse partir chacun de notre côté, moi rentrant directement chez moi afin de me préparer pour la soirée chez Heather. »_

POV Extérieur :

19h00. Naya était devant la porte de chez Heather, vêtue d'un slim noir et d'un simple débardeur, cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, une bouteille de vin à la main. Elle sonne le cœur haletant et est vite accueillit par Heather le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Hey. Pile à l'heure ! Entres !**

La brune ne se fait pas prier et entre dans la maison non sans détailler Heather du haut en bas : cheveux lâchés, haut blanc et minishort en jean, dévoilant ses superbes jambes de danseuse. Naya déglutit devant cette beauté mais se reprend vite.

**_ Où est Jerry ? **Elle demande, remarquant l'absence de son garde du corps.

**_ Je l'ai laissé partir pour ce soir. **Répond simplement la blonde. **Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit dérangées. **Avoue t-elle.

Naya hoche alors la tête, en guise de compréhension puis lui tend la bouteille.

**_ C'est de la Sangria. **Elle explique. **Tu peux la mettre au frais, si tu veux, moi je la trouve meilleure comme ça.**

**_ Ok j'y vais de ce pas. En attendant, assied toi, j'arrive.**

La brune s'exécute et est vite rejoint par Heather qui s'assoit tout près d'elle.

**_ Alors… **commence la danseuse, l'air de rien. **Tu as pu te libérer ?**

**_ Ben oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas… tu avais peut être des projets avec… **Elle hésite. **Demi… ?**

Naya retient un soupire et explique simplement.

**_ Elle est en pleine répétition pour son concert.**

**_ Hum… d'accord…**

_« Mais pourquoi je continue de la laisser croire que Demi est ma petite amie ? Je devrais peut être tout lui avouer maintenant… mais et si je me fais de fausses idées et qu'elle s'en fiche complètement ? Grrr et Demi qui m'évite, j'ai tout gagné ! »_

**_ Alors, tu as loué des films ? **Demande la brune, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ses pensées.

Heather lui sourit en lui tendant les DVD pour la laisser choisir et la brune se met à rire doucement.

**_ Hemo, est ce que tu sais que tous ces films sont gay ?**

**_ Oui et alors ? **Demande la blonde naïvement. **Tu les a tous vus, c'est ça ? **Elle marque une pause et fait la moue. **Zut, j'aurai du te demander ton avis, avant.**

**_ Mais non, t'en fais pas… ça me touche que t'ai choisi ces films pour moi… d'ailleurs « Lost and delirious » et « Imagine me and you » sont mes préférés.**

Elle s'arrête brusquement de parler, réalisant que ces deux films qu'elle venait de citer étaient joués principalement par Piper Perabo, à savoir l'actrice favorite de Demi. Elle prend sur elle, ne voulant pas inquiéter Heather et prend un autre DVD.

**_ Si ça peut te consoler, je n'ai jamais vu celui-ci.**

**_ Moi qui croyais que ta culture gay était irréprochable. **La taquine son amie.

**_ Disons que j'en ai entendu parler mais d'après beaucoup de critique, il serait un peu niais et donc sans intérêt…**

**_ Et bien nous allons bien voir… **Dit Heather, prenant le DVD pour ensuite le mettre en route. **Et puis des nanas en kilt, ça devrait te plaire. **Ajoute t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Naya sourit alors, amusée et s'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Heather met le film sur «pause » vingt minutes plus tard pour aller récupérer la Sangria et les pop-corn. Une demi-heure s'est écoulée depuis le début du film et Naya ose poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, non sans lâcher l'écran TV des yeux.

**_ Dis Hemo… ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… tu sais… le baiser « Brittana »…**

**_ Oui… ?**

**_ Et bien tu sais… Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs Ryan l'a fait souligner.**

**_ C'est exact. **Dit Heather, sourire aux lèvres, les yeux également fixés sur l'écran.

**_ Donc, vu que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé… enfin « Brittany »… j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu l'as fais différemment que d'habitude, tu vois…**

Elle la regarde du coin de l'œil et remarque qu'elle avait un léger sourire.

**_ J'en avais envie. **Répond sincèrement la jeune femme.

Et Naya ne sait quoi dire de plus. _« Ok, Hemo… ne sois pas si lâche ! » _Pense la blonde. _« Dis lui tout, au pire quoi ? Elle va te dire qu'elle a déjà une petite amie mais au moins tu seras fixées sur ses sentiments ». _Sur ces pensées, elle se tourne vers son amie, passant son bras derrière elle. Naya sent cette approche et fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour rester concentrer sur le film.

**_ A vrai dire, j'ai même envie de recommencer. **Dit Heather d'une douce voix.

L'Hispanique sent son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine à cette annonce mais continue de regarder le film, l'air de rien.

**_ Ah ouais… et pourquoi tu…**

**_ … Nay. **La coupe son amie, la forçant à la regarder enfin.

La brune voit le désir à travers le regard d'Heather mais n'a pas le temps de réagir que cette dernière s'était déjà jetée sur ses lèvres. Le baiser était court car la danseuse appréhendait la suite mais Naya la fait se rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser à son tour. _« Et merde, cette fois ci on s'embrasse sans caméra, ni décor fictif… juste nous deux… » _Désireuse d'en avoir d'avantage, Heather approfondit le baiser, passant sa main sur la nuque de la brune qui, quant à elle, prit l'initiative de s'assoir à califourchon sur son amie. Heather passe alors ses deux mains sur les hanches de la latine qui émet un léger gémissement. Elle s'écarte à bout de souffle et la danseuse la regarde, l'air troublée.

**_ Nay, je sais que tu es avec Demi et je ne veux pas…**

Naya la coupe en posant son index sur ses lèvres et lui avoue :

**_ Demi et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.**

**_ Je… je ne comprends pas. **Dit Heather, perdue.

**_ Je voulais… **Elle prend une profonde inspiration. **Hemo, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'être avec toi… et je te vois déjà me faire des reproches mais tu avais Taylor et puis ensuite ton fils… alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi… et quand tu es revenue et que tu m'as dis que tu n'étais plus avec lui… **Elle eut un air coupable. **Et bien j'ai tenté le tout et Demi était d'accord pour m'aider à te rendre jalouse. Je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment qu'une amie pour toi et donc… voilà où on en est. **Finit-elle de dire, s'attendant à prendre une gifle.

Au fur et à mesure des confidences de Naya, Heather ne savait plus quoi penser et tente de remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

**_ Donc… tu ne sors pas avec Demi ? **Demande la blonde, ce que son amie confirme. **Tu m'as mentis, si je comprends bien ?**

La brune affirme de la tête une nouvelle fois, se sentant d'avantage mal à l'aise.

**_ Oui mais… mets toi à ma place, ça fait quatre ans que je t'aime et j'ai toujours cru que ce ne serait jamais réciproque alors j'ai voulu me faire une raison et…**

**_ … tu m'aimes ? **La coupe Heather, sourire aux lèvres. Et la brune hoche une nouvelle fois la tête pour confirmer. **Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? **La supplie la blonde, reposant ses mains sur le bas du dos de son amie qui se jette une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

**_xxOxx_**

**_Pitié, ne m'insultez pas ! xD Il faut dire que j'adore finir un chapitre de la sorte, car cela vous donne encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite )_**

**_Cette fiction n'est pas prête de se finir, je peux vous l'assurer donc j'espère que vous allez continuer de me lire et que vous avez aimé ce troisième chapitre._**

**_L-Choute. _**

**_*_**_Poster de Demi où Naya pose__: Photo de Naya Rivera, cheveux lâchés, prise de dos, dévoilant son tatouage en forme de croix en bas de son dos._


	4. Chapter 4

**GLEE**

**_« Episode 5*12 … action ! »_**

**_Voici enfin le 4_****_ème_****_ chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir. Lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je passe au rated M pour une scène alors âme sensible, s'abstenir :-P… et merci pour vos commentaires (certains m'ont beaucoup amusés)._**

**_Bonne lecture. _****_J_**

**_L-Choute_**

**_Dans le chapitre précédent_**_: _

[Sur le plateau, Heather avait aussitôt rejoint Naya, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ Hey, Nay-Nay… ça te dis de passer chez moi ? On pourrait continuer à répéter ensemble notre dernière scène « Brittana ». **Elle lui propose, enthousiaste.

**_ Je suis désolé, Hemo… **réplique Naya, gênée. **Je dois voir Demi, ce soir…**

**_ Oh… **La blonde baisse alors la tête. **Je vois…**]

**xOx**

[_« Sa maison n'est pas si mal, bien rangée, entretenue avec des cadres photos et posters de personnes célèbres qu'elle devait certainement adorer car je remarque aussitôt le cadre géant de Piper Perabo… Mais que vois-je… ? »_

**_ Euh, Dem'… c'est moi là. **Dis-je en montrant un poster de moi accroché avec les autres.

**_ Bon sens de l'observation. **Elle me dit simplement en souriant. **J'adore cette photo de toi.**]

**xOx**

[**_ Lea, il n'y a rien de mal à ressentir des choses pour une personne, quelle qu'elle soit… et tu l'as dis toi-même la dernière fois : tu dois aller de l'avant !**

**_ De toute façon, c'est peine perdue. **Soupire la brunette. **Je ne l'intéresse pas de cette façon.**

**_ Attends… **Naya marque une pause. **Ne me dis pas que tu es aveugle à ce point ?! **Rit-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amie. **Dianna est folle de toi !**

_xxx_

**_ Ecoute Nay, j'étais perturbée de la nature de mes sentiments, tu peux comprendre, non ? Tu vis la même chose avec Heather et Demi !**

**_ C'est non comparable. **Se défend l'Hispanique.]

**xOx**

[Lorsque Naya sent les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes, elle croit défaillir, ses jambes tremblant et son cœur battant à tout rompre. _« Bon sang, Heather ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça ! » _Pense t-elle, pendant qu'une autre personne pensait tout autre chose. _« Et merde, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ! Ça me rend dingue de voir ça… » _Pense Demi, ne sachant plus si elle devait rester plus longtemps.]

**xOx**

[Le téléphone de Demi se met à sonner, la faisant soupirer, en particulier lorsqu'elle voit qui est son appelant.

**_ C'est elle…**

**_ Ne réponds pas ! **Conseille Selena.

**_ Mais S… si t'avais vu le regard qu'elle m'a jeté… et puis cette nuit… je vois bien que je ne lui suis pas indifférente.**

**_ Peut être que c'est vrai… mais dans ce cas, elle viendra te voir. En attendant, laisse faire les choses, ok ?**]

**xOx**

[**_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir et si ça n'a rien à voir avec hier alors pourquoi ?**

Elle commence à vouloir partir mais Lea se lève aussitôt, retenant Dianna par la main et la faisant venir contre elle pour l'embrasser, son autre main posée sur la hanche de son amie. Surprise mais enivrée par le baiser, Dianna passe sa main libre derrière la nuque de la brune pour l'approfondir. A bout de souffle, elle se recule légèrement de l'étreinte et regarde Lea, fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Voilà pourquoi. **Dit juste Lea avant de se retirer complètement de l'étreinte.]

**xOx**

[**_ Nay, je sais que tu es avec Demi et je ne veux pas…**

Naya la coupe en posant son index sur ses lèvres et lui avoue :

**_ Demi et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.**

**_ Je… je ne comprends pas. **Dit Heather, perdue.

**_ Hemo, ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'être avec toi… et je te vois déjà me faire des reproches mais tu avais Taylor et puis ensuite ton fils… alors j'ai gardé ça pour moi… et quand tu es revenue et que tu m'as dis que tu n'étais plus avec lui… **Elle eut un air coupable. **Et bien j'ai tenté le tout et Demi était d'accord pour m'aider à te rendre jalouse. Je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment qu'une amie pour toi et donc… voilà où on en est.**]

**xOx**

[**_ … tu m'aimes ? **La coupe Heather, sourire aux lèvres. Et la brune hoche une nouvelle fois la tête pour confirmer. **Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? **La supplie la blonde, reposant ses mains sur le bas du dos de son amie qui se jette une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.]

**_xxOxx_**

POV Extérieur :

Chez Heather, le film « D.E.B.S. » continuait de tourner pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassait à n'en plus finir, Naya étant toujours à califourchon sur la blonde qui finit par se lever du canapé, portant l'Hispanique avec elle. La brune entoure alors la taille d'Heather de ses deux jambes, sans arrêter de l'embrasser avec passion. La danseuse, connaissant sa maison par cœur, les diriges toutes deux droit vers sa chambre, tentant cette fois de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit mais au lieu de ça, elle perd l'équilibre et les fait tomber toutes les deux sur le matelas, Naya se trouvant au dessus. Cette maladresse les arrête alors dans leur baiser passionné, les faisant rire de la situation quelques secondes avant de redevenir sérieuses. Naya regarde Heather de façon intense tout en chassant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui cachait ses magnifiques yeux azur. Elle lui caresse tendrement la joue au passage puis se penche pour l'embrasser de nouveau et la blonde gémit doucement lorsqu'elle sent la langue de l'Hispanique s'immiscer entre ses lèvres. _« Dios mio, si elle commence comme ça je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps ! ». _Heather se soulève légèrement pour se mettre en position assise, sans stopper le baiser. Elle commence à vouloir enlever le haut de la brune et cette dernière n'hésite pas à l'aider à le faire, enlevant par la suite et sans difficulté le débardeur de sa blonde. La latine la force une nouvelle fois à s'allonger, passant sa main de part et d'autre de son corps si bien sculpté (ce qui est normal pour une danseuse.). Après dix minutes de tendres baisers et douces caresses timides et innocentes, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvent désormais en sous vêtements, Naya toujours à califourchon sur Heather. Elle prend l'initiative d'enlever de soutien-gorge de la blonde ainsi que le sien de ses deux mains pour ensuite se coller contre elle. Ce simple contact les font frissonner toutes les deux et n'arrivant plus à se contenir, l'Hispanique pousse Heather vers l'arrière pour s'allonger sur elle. Elle passe sa jambe entre les siennes et continue de l'embrasser de façon plus pressante et passionnée, promenant sa main droite, de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa poitrine en passant par son flanc gauche. Entraînée par le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde sous elle, Naya laisse sa main se balader sur tout son corps avant de s'arrêter sur sa poitrine qu'elle ne cesse de caresser tout en embrassant, cette fois ci, son cou découvert. La danseuse gémit à chaque baisers déposés sur son corps car en effet, Naya se trouvait maintenant à lécher sensuellement tout ce qui lui été offert, sa main glissant doucement vers le bas ventre de la blonde. Mais elle ne compte pas s'arrêter là, oh non… elle veut plus plus de gémissements, plus de désir elle veut l'entendre la supplier de continuer, elle veut la sentir trembler de plaisir elle la veut, tout simplement. Elle pose donc ses lèvres sur la clavicule d'Heather puis de nouveau sur ses lèvres et la danseuse est plus que jamais pleine de désir pour elle.

**_ Nay… **Elle soupire, dans le baiser.

**_ Hum ? **La brune s'arrête de l'embrasser pour s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordille. **Qui y'a-t-il, bébé ? **Demande t-elle d'une voix suave.

Heather n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait son bas ventre prendre feu à l'écoute de ce surnom et de ce geste qui était une douce torture**.**

**_ Ne t'arrête surtout pas… **La supplie t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et la brune sourit alors entre ses baisers, faisant descendre sa main vers l'intimité de la blonde.

**_ Tout ce que tu voudras. **Lui murmure t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou de nouveau.

La danseuse retient son souffle lorsqu'elle sent la main de Naya sur sa culotte, tout près de son intimité et la latine était plus que jamais excité lorsqu'elle sent l'humidité déjà présente à travers le tissu. Elle continue alors d'y former quelques cercles sans lâcher pour autant son cou, provoquant des soupires de plus en plus distincts. L'Hispanique descend doucement ses lèvres vers le ventre de la danseuse en déposant quelques baisers, par ci, par là et retire lentement le tissu de trop, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Après que celui-ci ait volé à l'autre bout de la chambre, Naya reprend ses tendres baisers qu'elle commence à déposer sur le ventre d'Heather, puis remonte vers sa poitrine pour ensuite s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à son cou. Sa main droite passe le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son flanc, effleurant ses seins au passage passant d'un téton à l'autre, puis elle la redescend lentement vers son bas ventre. La blonde sous elle était désormais à sa merci, celle-ci poussant des soupires de plus en plus bruyant. La brune sent l'impatience de la danseuse et glisse alors sa main sur son intimité, retenant un gémissement à cette forte envie que ressentais Heather à son égard. Elle caresse son clitoris durant de longues minutes, faisant quelques cercles lorsque la blonde la supplie :

**_ Nay… j'en veux encore plus… s'il te plait.**

Et la brune n'en pouvait plus, tellement la blonde l'excitait. Elle entre alors en elle, doucement pour commencer puis, à la demande d'Heather, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Cette dernière poussait des gémissements qui devenait de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure des vas et viens de son amante, celle-ci tellement excitée par les cris d'Heather qu'elle mordille son cou, y laissant une marque. Lorsqu'elle sent la blonde sous elle au bord de l'orgasme, elle lâche son cou pour la regarder et ce qu'elle voit lui plait tellement qu'elle continue d'aller de plus en plus vite, ne tardant donc pas à faire venir Heather. Naya s'effondre dans les bras de la blonde pour l'embrasser ensuite. Pendant que la danseuse tente de reprendre ses esprits, sourire aux lèvres et encore tremblante sous l'effet de cet orgasme, Naya continuait de la regarder, lui caressant ses cheveux blonds du bout des doigts et lui déposant des doux baisers sur sa joue de temps à autre.

**_ Je t'aime Hemo. **

Elle l'embrasse pour faire suite à cette déclaration tandis qu'Heather commençait à balader ses mains sur le corps de la brune. Mais cette dernière lui prend sa main baladeuse en lui disant.

**_ Tu as l'air épuisée, ma belle.**

**_ C'est vrai… **Avoue la blonde. **Mais j'aimerai te faire plaisir…**

**_ Ce que je viens de vivre m'as fait plaisir. **La rassure Naya. **Et même plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

Heather continue de sourire et se positionne sur le côté, faisant face à son amante, joignant sa main à la sienne. Elles se regardent toutes deux tendrement lorsque la blonde ose lui demander :

**_ Tu l'as déjà fais avec une femme avant ? **

**_ Tu es la première. **Répond sincèrement la brune.

Et cette réponse fait plaisir à Heather.

**_ Pourtant on dirait que… enfin… ça avait l'air si évident pour toi…**

**_ C'est parce que je t'aime. **Lui confie Naya. **Je ne réfléchis pas quand je suis avec toi, je me laisse juste guider par mes sentiments. **

A cette révélation, Heather approche son visage du sien pour l'embrasser des plus tendrement possible et indique par la suite des signes de fatigue, devant le regard amusé de Naya qui lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front.

**_ Dors, ma belle. On parlera demain, si tu veux.**

La danseuse hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, le sourire se dessinant encore sur ses lèvres.

**_ Bonne nuit Nay.**

**_ Bonne nuit bébé.**

xxOxx

[Le lendemain.]

POV Demi :

_« Je comprend que je ne suis pas chez moi lorsque je vois un poster géant de Justin Bieber dès mon réveil. Evidemment, j'ai passé ma journée et ma soirée d'hier à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et me plaindre auprès de Selena… Selena qui, soit dit en passant, dort en étoile de mer dans le lit, prend toute la place et tire toute la couverture ! Heureusement qu'elle ne ronfle pas, ça serait le comble. Je me lève péniblement du lit après avoir retiré la jambe et le bras gauche de Selena de sur moi et me dirige à la cuisine pour faire couler le café et préparer le petit déj'. Je dois bien ça à ma meilleure amie qui a dû supporter mes pleurs. Ok, Dem'… n'y repense pas ! Concentre-toi sur ta tournée… priorité sur la tournée ! Répétitions à fond aujourd'hui, ça t'occupera l'esprit. »_

**_ Hey.**

_« La voix de Selena me fait relever la tête et je souris de la voir ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, traînant les pieds jusqu'à la table et regardant celle-ci toute préparée. »_

**_ T'étais pas obligé de préparer le p'tit déj', tu sais. **Elle me dit, en versant trois boîtes de céréales différentes dans son bol.

**_ Je sais… mais j'en avais envie… et puis c'est pour te remercier… de ton soutien d'hier.**

**_ C'est mon rôle de meilleure amie d'être présente pour toi. **Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire. **Dans les bons, comme les mauvais moments. **Et cette simple réplique me fait aussitôt penser à Naya. **Alors ? Ch'est quoi le programme pour auchourd'hui ? **Me demande mon amie, la bouche pleine, me faisant sourire par la même occasion.

**_ J'en sais trop rien… je suis en retard niveau répétitions mais j'ai laissé la journée à mes musiciens alors…**

**_ Dans ce cas ça va être une journée rien qu'entre filles ! **Annonce t-elle avec un grand sourire. **Et puis on peut faire venir Miley et Taylor, ça va être cool.**

_« Je souris, connaissant ses intentions. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est me remonter le moral et je trouve ça tellement adorable de sa part que je ne peux en aucun cas refuser. »_

**_ Rendez-vous chez moi à 9h00. **Je lui propose et elle sautille de joie comprenant que j'étais réceptive à son idée.

POV Extérieur :

Pendant ce temps, chez Heather, les deux jeunes actrices étaient entrelacées, nues l'une contre l'autre et s'embrassaient, Naya ayant déjà la main droite baladeuse sur tout le corps de la blonde. Cette dernière commence à gémir lorsqu'elle sent la main de l'Hispanique lui caresser sa poitrine quand la sonnerie de son téléphone les font toutes deux soupirer de frustration, en particulier la latine qui émet un léger grognement.

**_ Réponds pas. **Ordonne t-elle doucement entre ses baisers, continuant ses douces caresses.

**_ C'est peut être important. **Soupire Heather, n'ayant pourtant pas envie que ça s'arrête.

**_ Hum… ok… **Se résout la brune à contre cœur, arrêtant alors toute caresse et laissant la danseuse répondre à son téléphone.

**_ Allô ? **_[…]_**Salut maman ! Ça va ? **_[…] _**Oui très bien. Comment ça se passe avec Elijah ? **_[…] _**Ah… l'ennui c'est qu'on a encore un épisode à tourner et j'ignore combien de temps ça va durer… **_[…] _**Ok, écoute… je pars samedi matin, d'accord ? Mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. **_[…] _**On fait comme ça, alors. **_[…] _**Vous me manquez aussi, mam'. Bisous. **_[…]_

Et Heather raccroche en soupirant.

**_ Tout va bien ? **Demande Naya, inquiète.

**_ Oui oui… enfin… Elijah est infernal avec ma mère… et du coup je vais devoir partir samedi matin.**

**_ Sa mère lui manque. **En conclut la brune, lui caressant ses cheveux.

**_ Oui, je pense…**

**_ … C'est même sûr. **Assure l'Hispanique. **Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Glee, je pense que Ryan va nous laisser du répit ce weekend donc tu pourras rentrer le lundi tranquillement. **Elle remarque qu'Heather ne la lâchait pas des yeux avec un grand sourire. **Quoi ?**

**_ Rien… tu es si… calme et compréhensive… j'adore ça. **Avoue la blonde, faisant sourire Naya.

**_ Je t'aime donc c'est normal pour moi de te soutenir. **Elle marque une pause, remarquant l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil. **Bon, on va devoir bientôt y aller… **Elle marque une seconde pause et regarde Heather, des questions plein les yeux. **Qu'en est-il de nous ?**

**_ Je comprends pas. **Dit la blonde, fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Et bien… est ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Doit-on le dire aux autres ?**

**_ Je suppose que oui… **La danseuse sourit malicieusement. **Vu la nuit qu'on a passé.**

Cette réplique fait également sourire Naya qui l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant de lui dire :

**_ Ok alors je te fais le petit déj' et on part ensemble, ça te va ?**

**_ C'est parfait. **Répond Heather, ravie.

_Plus tard, sur le plateau… :_

POV Lea :

_« Ce Mark m'énerve à lui tourner autour comme ça… en même temps, je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi… qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de l'embrasser et de fuir ensuite ?! Mais c'est plus fort que moi… j'ai l'impression que c'est mal ce que j'ai fais. Bon, je peux pas continuer à les fixer comme ça, c'est trop insupportable. Et c'est lorsque je détourne les yeux que je constate l'arrivée d'Heather et Naya, main dans la main, collées l'une à l'autre avec un grand sourire. On dirait que Nay s'est finalement décidé à choisir… pauvre Demi… quand je repense à son regard quand elle a vu la scène « Brittana »… elle doit être mal. »_

**_ Je comprends plus rien. **Me dit Chris. **Je croyais que Naya sortait avec Demi ?**

**_ Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire qu'elle sort avec Hemo ? **Je réplique, l'air de rien.

**_ J't'en prie Lea, regardes les ! Elles sentent toutes les deux la nuit de sexe ! **S'exclame mon ami, ce qui me fait sourire. **Elles sont vraiment chou ensemble. **Il ajoute, sortant son GSM. **Ça mérite une photo.**

**_ Ouais… **Je dis, mal à l'aise. **Ben sans moi ! Les photos, c'est finit, ça m'a assez porté préjudice.**

_« Et cela me rappelle une nouvelle fois Demi et la fameuse soirée où, éméchée, j'ai osé les prendre en photo et heureusement je ne l'ai envoyé qu'à Selena. Pfff… Demi avait l'air tellement amoureuse de Naya, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je remarque au loin justement Naya et Heather en train de s'embrasser sans gène devant les autres et capte ensuite le regard de Dianna sur moi, me faisant aussitôt détourner les yeux. Je fais vraiment pitié, j'arrive même pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Ryan annonçant le début du tournage de l'épisode 13 me coupe dans mes pensées et nous oblige à nous mettre au travail sans plus tarder.»_

xxOxx

POV Extérieur :

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Demi ne perd pas de temps avant de prendre une douche de s'habiller d'un jean et d'un haut, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. C'est à peine une demi-heure plus tard que Selena débarque accompagnée de Miley et Taylor, toutes trois avec des bouteilles dans les mains.

**_ Les filles… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? **Redoute Demi.

**_ Du vin. **Répond naturellement Taylor en entrant dans la cuisine suivie de près par ses amies.

**_ Oui, ça j'avais compris. **Réplique la chanteuse. **Mais il est hors de question que je me soûle avec du vin à neuf heures du matin ! **

**_ Roh, j't'en prie Dem' ! **Supplie Miley. **Ne me dis pas que tu es bourrée au bout de quelques verres de vin, tu me déçois. **Plaisante t-elle, faisant finalement rire Demi.

**_ Cette journée entre nous va te faire du bien, crois moi. **Ajoute Selena.

La jeune femme soupire alors puis démontre son accord, laissant Miley ouvrir une première bouteille et Taylor mettre la musique à fond dans la maison.

**_ Que la fête commence ! **Hurle la chanteuse blonde.

_Retour sur le plateau__: _

Durant la pause de midi, dans la loge de Naya se distinguent des gémissements suivis ensuite par un cri … et en effet, Heather et Naya s'y trouvait toutes les deux, nues sur le canapé, la danseuse tentant de se remettre de ce nouvel orgasme que venait de lui procurer tous les gestes de sa petite amie brune. Cette dernière était allongée sur elle, lui déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou, lui laissant une marque de nouveau. Une fois complètement remise, Heather regarde son amante en riant légèrement.

**_ Il faudra un jour que tu arrête cette manie de me marquer comme ça.**

**_ Hors de question ! **Refuse Naya. **Tu m'appartiens et il est important que les autres le sachent… **Elle fronce les sourcils. **En particulier Chord, qui ne cesse de te tourner autour depuis que tu es revenue !**

**_ Jalouse, on dirait… **La taquine la blonde.

**_ Pas du tout !** Se défend l'Hispanique. **Prévenante, c'est tout !**

**_ Hum… si c'est comme ça, peut être que moi aussi je devrais te marquer par prévenance… **Dit Heather, l'air de rien.

**_ Où veux-tu en venir ? **Demande Naya, sans comprendre.

**_ Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Demi depuis ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit entre nous et pourtant vous aviez l'air proche… **Commence la blonde.

Et Naya se décompose à cette remarque et tente malgré tout de ne rien faire paraître.

**_ C'est faux, je t'ai dis hier que nous ne sortions pas vraiment ensemble…**

**_ … certes, j'ai bien compris que tout ça… les accolades, les bisous entre vous n'était qu'un stratagème pour m'attirer vers toi mais est-ce qu'elle sait maintenant qu'on est ensemble ?**

_« Dios mio, j'espère que non. » _Pense la brune.

**_ Non, je ne pense pas étant donné que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis hier matin. **_« Et qu'elle m'évite. »_

**_ Est-ce que Demi a des sentiments pour toi ? **Demande aussitôt Heather.

Naya retient son souffle à cette question si directe de la blonde mais continue d'éviter le sujet comme elle le peut. Elle réplique alors, d'un air taquin :

**_ Jalouse, on dirait.**

**_ Un partout ! **Dit la danseuse en riant. Puis elle redevient sérieuse. **Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…**

**_ Hemo… **La coupe alors la latine. **Je te l'ai dis… Demi et moi sommes amies, rien de plus ! **Elle réplique, le cœur serré malgré tout et continue de couper la blonde qui allait en rajouter. **Alors s'il te plait, arrêtons de parler de ça et savourons ce moment, d'accord ?**

**_ Tu as raison. **Finit par se résoudre la blonde. **Désolé.**

Elle se colle alors d'avantages contre sa petite amie qui lui caresse le dos du bout des doigts mais cette dernière n'arrête pas malgré tout de penser à Demi et au fait que celle-ci ne lui a toujours pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

_xxx_

Et chez Demi, justement, celle-ci se trouvait dans son garage entourée de ses amies et riait à n'en plus finir en regardant Miley faire le pitre avec la batterie.

**_ Tu crois pas que t'exagère ?! **S'indigne Demi.

**_ Oh non ! **Rit la blonde. **Je t'assure que tu fais cette grimace ! Je me souviens même que Selena t'as Twitté avec une vidéo !**

**_ C'est exact ! **Dit la brune. **Mais elle ne fait pas de grimace…**

**_ Merci S ! **Dit Demi, reconnaissante.

**_ Elle tire juste la langue ! **Ajoute Selena, se moquant alors de son amie à son tour, ceci lui valant une tape sur l'épaule et provoquant le rire de toutes.

**_ Sérieux, Dem'… t'es tellement plus à l'aise avec la guitare… la batterie c'est pas ton délire, laisse tomber ! **Continue Miley en riant.

_ **Ok, ça suffit ! **S'agace légèrement la chanteuse en se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau où se trouvait son ordinateur portable. **Je vais vous prouver que je ne grimace pas !**

Elle est donc suivie de près par ses amies et se connecte à son compte Twitter. Lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre sa page, un tweet de Chris Colfer au sujet de Naya l'interpelle et elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder. Elle regrette aussitôt lorsqu'elle voit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de la brune et d'Heather en train de s'embrasser, sans oublier le commentaire « HEYA EXISTE ENFIN 3 ! ». La chanteuse reste fixée sur la photo sans bouger ni même prononcer un mot de plus, sous le regard compatissant et inquiet de Selena.

**_ J'ai toujours su que ces deux là finiraient ensemble ! **Dit Miley, derrière elle.

**_ Miley ! **Réplique Selena, d'un air plein de reproches.

**_ Elle a raison. **Intervient Taylor. **Cette série ne fait que former des couples : Lea et Cory, Darren et Chris, Harry et Jenna… et maintenant le plus improbable mais inévitable, cela dit : Naya et Heather !**

**_ Stop, vous deux ! **Hurle Selena, se sentant vraiment mal pour sa meilleure amie qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

**_ M'enfin S… qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? **Réplique Miley sans comprendre.

**_ Les filles… **Ose enfin Demi. **Arrêter de vous disputer… S ne fait que me défendre mais vous ne saviez pas…**

**_ De quoi tu parles ? **Demande Taylor.

Demi soupire et se décide finalement à avouer à ses deux amies toute l'histoire, Selena étant déjà au courant, en commençant par faire son coming-out. Elle n'a pas le temps de parler de Naya que Miley la rassure déjà :

**_ Sérieux Dem', t'es lesbienne, et alors ? C'est ok pour nous ! **Dit-elle, sincère. **On t'adore comme tu es !**

**_ Elle a raison. **Ajoute Taylor. **C'est une surprise mais si t'es heureuse comme ça alors c'est cool.**

**_ Merci les filles. **Dit alors Demi, rassurée.

**_ Et j'ai plein de potes gay à te présenter. **Lui dit Miley avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir la chanteuse.

**_ Laisse tomber Miley, Demi en pince pour Naya Rivera. **Intervient Taylor.

**_ Comment tu… ?**

**_ J't'en prie Dem'. Y'a qu'à voir la tête que tu as fais quand tu as vue cette photo sur Twitter ! **Elle marque une pause et eut un grand sourire. **Cela dit, je dois admettre que tu as très bon goût.**

La chanteuse rougit une seconde fois et réplique lascivement.

**_ Peu importe, elle a Heather, maintenant.**

**_ Ma pauvre chérie. **Dit Miley en s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon manque de délicatesse, tout à l'heure.**

**_ C'est rien… et t'inquiète, ça va.**

**_ Non ça ne va pas. **Corrige Taylor. **On voit à quel point cette Naya te trouble…**

**_ Sans parler du fait que Demi ne lui est pas indifférente non plus. **Ajoute Selena. **Mais notre chère amie ici présente a préféré faire la bonne copine.**

**_ Ok… là je suis complètement larguée avec toutes vos histoires !**

Demi baisse la tête pour prendre ensuite une forte inspiration et explique alors tout depuis le début.

_Retour sur le plateau__: _

A la fin des répétitions, Heather ne perd pas de temps à sauter au cou de Naya pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci réceptive au baiser, la serre contre elle pour l'approfondir. Elle lui prend ensuite la main pour l'emmener avec elle dans sa loge, sous le regard amusé pour certains du cast Glee, jaloux pour d'autres. Dans la loge, les deux femmes s'embrassaient à n'en plus finir, allongées l'une sur l'autre lorsque le téléphone d'Heather sonne pour la deuxième fois de la journée, faisant ainsi soupirer les deux actrices. La blonde sort alors son téléphone de sa poche.

**_ C'est ma mère, je dois répondre. **Dit-elle, confuse.

**_ A croire qu'elle a un sixième sens pour t'appeler chaque fois que je m'apprête à te faire l'amour. **Dit Naya d'une voix douce mais frustrée.

La blonde sourit alors, amusée et sort de la loge pour répondre. Naya en profite pour regarder le sien, consultant ses mails et se connectant aux réseaux sociaux. A peine connecté à Twitter, elle remarque avec effroi la fameuse publication sur elle et Heather de Chris. _« Et merde, Demi ! ». _

**_ Ma mère est incroyable ! **Annonce Heather en entrant dans la loge. **Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'assurer que je vienne bien samedi sans que ça pose problème à Ryan ! Bien sûr je lui ai dit qu'étant donné que ça tombe un weekend, ça ne posait aucun problème. **Elle rejoint Naya sur le canapé, celle-ci étant toujours fixée sur son téléphone. **Bon, cette fois je coupe mon téléphone ! **Elle joint le geste à sa parole et constate ensuite que Naya n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ma puce ? **La brune se contente de lui montrer son téléphone. **Oh... Je vois… **

**_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? **Commence à s'énerver la brune.

**_ Ben je nous trouve très belles dessus… **

Mais Naya, de plus en plus énervée, se lève brusquement de son canapé faisant les cents pas pour tenter certainement se calmer.

**_ J'arrive pas à croire que Chris ait osé faire ça ! Non mais pour qui ils se prennent tous à vouloir se mêler de ma vie privée ?!**

**_ Nay… Calmes toi… **Tente la danseuse.

**_ Et j'en reviens pas que tu le défendes ! **Reproche t-elle à sa petite amie qui ne savait plus quoi dire. **Bon sang, Hemo tu ne comprends pas ! Les gens s'entêtent à se mêler de nos vies et la diffuser publiquement sans avoir conscience des conséquences que ça peut avoir !**

**_ De quelles conséquences tu parles ? **Demande Heather sans comprendre.

Et la brune pense aussitôt à Demi… à ce que la jeune femme a du ressentir en voyant cette photo… et puis elle voit Heather, les sourcils toujours froncé et elle regrette aussitôt de s'être emporté aussi vite. Elle se rassoit auprès de la blonde et prend une profonde inspiration.

**_ Je suis désolé… je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai honte de notre histoire, bien au contraire mais pour moi, le monde entier n'a pas besoin d'être au courant de notre relation… cela ne devrait regarder que nous… et le fait que quelqu'un que je considère comme ami balance notre vie en publique sans même nous en parler, ça me met hors de moi…**

**_ C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas réagi de la bonne façon mais tu sais comment est Chris. **Dit la danseuse, entourant sa petite amie de ses bras. **Il réfléchit que très peu avant d'agir.**

**_ Ça c'est sûr. **Grogne Naya, se calmant petit à petit.

**_ Ecoutes, je vais aller lui parler et lui dire de supprimer la photo, d'accord ? En attendant tu dois te calmer et me promettre que tu ne vas pas te mettre en conflit avec lui.**

**_ D'accord. **Soupire la latine. **Je suis désolé de m'être emportée…**

**_ Ce n'est rien. **La rassure la blonde avant de l'embrasser. **Je dois y aller. Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ?**

**_ Hum… oui. **Répond Naya. **Je passerai à 19h00.**

**_ Bien. **Dit Heather avant de quitter la loge, laissant alors la brune seule.

Celle-ci en profite pour tenter désespérément de contacter Demi… toujours aucune réponse, que ce soit par E-mail ou par SMS. Elle se connecte alors sur son Facebook pour lui écrire, se disant que si la chanteuse ne lui donnait pas de suite, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait vue la publication et donc qu'elle déciderait de prendre des distances.

**_ Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. **Se dit-elle à voix haute, avant de tenter, malgré tout de lui envoyer un MP sur Facebook.

Après envoi de son message, elle défile sur le journal de Demi, le sourire aux lèvres. La chanteuse se contentait de ne mettre que photos et vidéos, sans le moindre commentaire. L'Hispanique continue de dérouler la page de la chanteuse jusqu'à tomber sur cette fameuse photos où elles étaient toutes les deux. C'était lors de la répétition de cette scène entre Santana et Demi. Elle sourit de plus belle puis réalise l'heure qu'il est. _« Merde, le rendez-vous avec hemo. ». _Elle se précipite alors hors de sa loge pour quitter le plateau.

_xxx_

POV Demi :

_« Les filles sont incroyables ! Il est 19h00 et elles n'ont pas lâché l'alcool de toute la journée. Elles ont bien tenté de me faire boire autant qu'elles, me disant que ça m'aiderai à aller mieux, oublier ma peine… mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. Si seulement je pouvais contrôler le temps… revenir en arrière jusqu'à la fameuse soirée où Naya m'a embrassé… j'aurai dû la laisser aller jusqu'au bout… peut être ne serait-elle pas avec Heather en ce moment mais avec moi ! Non mais franchement Dem', tu délire ! Peu importe ce qu'il se serait passé ce soir là, Naya a toujours aimé Heather et tu le sais, en plus ! Je suis d'un pathétique ! »_

**_ Hey, Dem' ! Viens voir, y'a ta chérie qui t'as envoyé un MP ! **Crie Miley, me faisant lever brusquement.

_« Et je constate qu'en effet, elles étaient toutes les trois devant mon Facebook et en particulier sur le journal de Naya. »_

**_ Bon déjà ce n'est pas MA chérie ! Et ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes tarées ! **Je dis en poussant Miley de mon siège pour m'y installer. **Et je peux savoir de quel droit vous osez mater sa page et avec MON compte, en plus ? **Et puis je réalise. **Comment vous avez eu mon mot de passe ?**

**_ J't'en prie, Dem'… c'est trop facile de deviner que ton mot de passe a un rapport avec tes récentes pensées. **Me taquine Taylor avec un grand sourire, provoquant ainsi le rire de mes deux autres amies.

_« Grrr, je vais les tuer toutes les trois, à se moquer de moi. Miley s'assoit sur mes genoux, son verre à la main et me dit, en me montrant le fameux MP de Naya : »_

**_ Elle met pas grand-chose sur son Facebook, ta copine.**

**_ Et alors ? C'est normal de vouloir préserver sa vie privée. **Je dis simplement en lisant son message : **_« Salut toi. J'espère que tu vas bien, je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Tu me manques. Bisous. »_**

_« Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine, surtout que maintenant que j'ai lu son message, elle va se douter que je l'évite si je ne lui répond pas. »_

**_ Je trouve ça incroyable qu'elle t'écrive ce genre de message alors qu'à côté de ça, elle batifole avec sa blonde ! **Intervient Selena, indignée.

**_ S… c'est bon…**

**_ Elle a raison, ma chérie. **Me dit Miley, toujours sur mes genoux. **Je trouve pas ça très classe de sa part. **Et puis son visage s'illumine. **Je viens d'avoir une idée de fou ! Taylor, sort ton téléphone, on va faire des photos ! Ta brune, elle va s'en mordre les doigts !**

_« Je déteste les idées folles de Miley ! »_

**_ Je pense que j'ai eu assez de problème comme ça avec les photos, ces derniers temps. **Je dis et Selena m'approuve.

**_ Elle a raison, les filles… ça craint ! **

**_ Faites nous confiance ! **Dis Taylor. **C'est notre domaine ! On est des expertes en photos ! Allez, embrassez-vous les filles !**

**_ Ça va pas, la tête ? **Je hurle, choquée.

_« Mais je n'ai le temps de rien dire de plus que les lèvres de Miley étaient déjà sur les miennes. Je la repousse au bout de quelques secondes, lui infligeant une claque sur l'épaule. »_

**_ Non mais t'es dingue ! **

_« Ma réplique provoque un fou rire de toutes lorsque Taylor finit par dire : »_

**_ C'est dans la boîte, les filles ! Vous êtes trop belles ! **Dit-elle, attendrie.

_« Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite lorsque Miley, toujours sur moi me fait un grand sourire. »_

**_ J'en ai embrassé des meufs… mais toi t'as les meilleures lèvres que j'ai eu à goûter. **Me dit-elle d'un clin d'œil, me faisant aussitôt rougir.

**_ Je peux essayer ? **Demande Taylor, un peu trop enthousiaste à mon goût.

**_ Ca va, les filles … STOP ! **Je réplique en riant. **Je ne suis pas une machine à bisous, non plus !**

**_ Plus sérieusement… ta Naya, elle sait pas ce qu'elle loupe ! **Annonce Miley.

**_ Ouep ! Mais elle va le savoir bientôt. **Dit Taylor en souriant devant son téléphone.

**_ Taylor… tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense tu vas faire… ?! **

_« Elle se contente de sourire d'avantages, sans lâcher son téléphone et donc je pousse Miley de sur mes genoux et me lève brusquement de la chaise pour lui courir après. »_

_xxx_

POV Naya :

_« J'adore lui faire l'amour. Elle est si belle quand elle atteint l'orgasme… j'en deviens folle ! Certes, elle ne me l'a jamais rendue mais je l'aime tellement que je ne pourrais lui en tenir rigueur. Et puis j'avoue que je ne la laisse jamais faire… non pas parce que je n'en n'ai pas envie mais parce que le simple fait de lui faire prendre son pied me fait du bien. Et ce que j'aime aussi, c'est l'après… quand elle est dans mes bras et qu'elle me sourit. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres pour un doux baiser et lui souhaite bonne nuit par la suite. Elle me répond et ne perd pas plus de temps avant de s'endormir, me laissant ainsi à la regarder. Et puis je repense à ce que Chris a fait… je sais que Heather lui a parlé et qu'il est désolé mais je lui en veux encore de son inconscience. Non mais franchement, qu'est ce qui lui ait passé par la tête à faire ça ? Et quand je pense à Demi… Dios mio, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu avant que Chris n'ait effacé la publication… et qu'elle a répondu à mon MP… je verrai bien demain._

xxOxx

_Chez Heather, le lendemain__: _

La sonnerie du portable de Naya la réveille, celle-ci se demandant qui pouvait l'appeler de si bon matin. Elle décroche alors sans regarder la provenance de l'appel.

**_ Ouais. **Dit-elle de sa voix rauque.

**__ Salut toi, c'est Piper._**

**_ Hey ! **Dis la brune se levant péniblement de l'étreinte d'Heather, encore endormie. **Salut ! Ça va ?**

**__ A merveille et toi ? J'te réveille on dirait…_**

**_ Ouais… c'est rien, t'inquiète. **L'Hispanique quitte la chambre pour se diriger au salon. **Quoi de neuf ?**

**__ Voilà… je fais une soirée ce samedi avec des amis et je me disais que peut être tu pourrais venir…_**

**_ Ce samedi, ouais c'est cool… il y aura qui ? Des gens que je connais au moins ?**

**__ Oh, certains oui… mais il y a une personne que j'ai vraiment hâte de te présenter…_**

**_ Ah et c'est qui ? **Demande la brune, sourire aux lèvres.

**__ Si tu viens, tu verras bien._**

**_ Grrr… tu me stresse ! A cause de toi je vais trouver le temps long jusqu'à samedi ! **La jeune femme au bout du fil se met à rire et la brune demande, après réflexion : **Dis… ça te dérange si j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi ? Bon, c'est pas certain qu'elle vienne mais…**

**__ Non, ça me dérange pas, Nay… et c'est qui, dis moi ? Heather ?_**

**_ Euh… non…**

**__ Ah… non parce que d'après Twitter vous sortez ensemble alors j'ai cru que…_**

**_ … Oui… on est ensemble mais Hemo sera chez sa famille ce jour là…**

**__ Okey… c'est dommage, j'aurai voulu la connaître autrement que par Glee… une autre fois, peut être ?_**

**_ Oui oui… En fait… tu dois connaître Demi Lovato ?**

**__ Et comment ! J'adore ce qu'elle fait !_**

**_ Et ben figure toi qu'elle aussi ! Elle est fan de toi !**

**__ Ah oui ? Ben emmène là, sans problème !_**

**_ C'est vrai ? Merci, Piper ! Elle va être ravie. **Dit-elle en souriant.

**__ Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir. Bon alors à samedi ! 19h00, sois pas en retard !_**

**_ J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dit ça ! **Dit la brune, faisant rire l'autre femme. **Bon, à samedi.**

**__ Ouais, bye ma belle !_**

**_ Bisous.**

Et Naya raccroche, encore le sourire aux lèvres.

**_ C'était qui ? **Demande Heather, la rejoignant sur le canapé du salon.

**_ Piper Perabo. **Répond la brune avant de l'embrasser. **Bonjour toi.**

**_ Bonjour. **Dit heather en souriant et répondant au baiser.

**_ T'es levée depuis longtemps ?**

**_ Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu pars en soirée avec Demi, samedi. **Annonce la blonde, l'air de rien.

**_ J'allais t'en parler, tu sais. **Réplique doucement Naya.

**_ Je sais, chérie. **La danseuse marque une pause. **Alors ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Demi ?**

**_ Bien sûr. **Ment la brune.

**_ C'est drôle… j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne te parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'on est ensemble… **Insinue Heather.

_« Aïe, elle vise juste… »_

**_ Ah tu trouves… pourtant on continue de se parler, t'inquiète. **Continue de mentir la brune en se levant ensuite du canapé. **Bon, je prépare le petit dèj'.**

Elle court en direction de la cuisine, laissant Heather soupirer, celle-ci ayant l'impression que sa petite amie n'était pas honnête avec elle.

_Pendant ce temps, chez Demi__: _

POV Demi :

_« j'ouvre à peine les yeux et remarque avec amusement que j'ai dormie en vrac avec mes trois amies, sur un matelas au sol. Je me lève péniblement et me dirige en cuisine pour un café, repensant à cette journée d'hier. Et le baiser avec Miley me fait réaliser que je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Taylor de faire d'autres photos et certainement les publier sur Facebook. God, il faut que j'aille voir ça tout de suite ! Je me connecte alors sur mon ordinateur, café en main et remarque qu'en effet, Taylor à non seulement mit plein de photo de nous 4 mais surtout Miley et moi en train de s'embrasser. Oh mon dieu et c'est quoi tous ces « j'aime » ? Il y a un commentaire de ma mère me disant « Il faut qu'on parle » et un autre de Lea « C'est qui elle ? » Sérieusement Lea, si tu ne connais pas Miley Cirus, tu ne vas pas tarder à la connaître, d'ici peu ! Je soupire de soulagement quand je ne vois aucun commentaire de Naya et puis, me rappelant de son MP, je clique sur la conversation et le relis. Je devrais peut être lui répondre sinon elle va croire que je lui en veux et ma promesse sur le fait d'être amies quoi qu'il arrive ne serait donc plus valable. Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir. Bon aller… c'est décidé, je lui répond : __**« Coucou toi. Je vais bien. Désolé, j'avais beaucoup à faire avec les répétitions. Toi, ça va ? »**__. J'envoie le message et me déconnecte aussitôt pour ensuite réveiller les trois marmottes avachies sur le matelas. »_

_xxx_

POV Extérieur :

La matinée passe et Naya se trouvait désormais seule dans sa loge, attendant Heather partie leur chercher de quoi manger. La brune en profite alors pour se connecter sur son Facebook et constate, le sourire aux lèvres que Demi lui avait répondu. Elle voulu aussitôt lui répondre à son tour mais est arrêtée par diverses photos d'elle qu'une certaine Taylor a publiée dans le journal de la chanteuse. Des photos d'elle avec Selena, Taylor et… cette Miley qui ose l'embrasser ! _« Dios mio, cette nana est complètement dingue ! Comment ose t-elle embrasser ma Demi ? ». _Pense la brune qui réalise aussitôt ce quelle venait de penser. Ce n'était pas SA Demi, et hélas elle n'avait rien le droit de dire. Elle tente de rester calmer et faire abstraction de tout ça mais reste malgré tout fixée sur la photo. Heather arrive à ce moment là, celle-ci se postant derrière sa petite amie, l'entourant de ses bras. Et elle remarque ensuite la photo de Demi et Miley.

**_ Venant de Miley Cirus, je suis guère étonnée mais tu ne m'avais pas dis que Demi était gay.**

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Dit Naya en enlevant cette photo de devant ses yeux, l'air de rien.

_« J'en ai marre qu'elle évite le sujet Demi » _Pense la blonde, se retirant de l'étreinte de sa petite amie pour lui faire face.

**_ T'es pas honnête avec moi. **Soupire la danseuse.

**_ Je… comprends pas… où veux tu en venir ? **Demande Naya, fronçant les sourcils.

**_ Déjà, et ne me mens pas, je sais que tu n'as plus de nouvelles de Demi depuis qu'on est ensemble, ensuite il y a ta réaction excessive d'hier par rapport à Chris, sans parlé de cette soirée de samedi où tu vas chez des gens que je connais pas avec elle et bizarrement je te surprends en train de regarder une photo d'elle et une autre de façon étrange, comme si ça te plaisais pas. Il y a un truc louche dans cette histoire et je veux la vérité. **S'énerve Heather.

**_ Hemo, calme toi, stp… **Tente Naya…

Mais la blonde, visiblement trop énervée, quitte la loge en claquant la porte. Naya voulait la rattraper mais elle se dit que cela ne servait à rien tant que sa petite amie était dans cet état. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

Durant le reste de la journée, Naya tentait de parler à Heather mais celle-ci l'évitait, tout en restant professionnelle quant aux scènes qu'elles avaient à tourner ensemble. Lea, de son côté, avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter Dianna et c'était devenu de plus en plus difficile pour elle de tourner des scènes en sa présence. Elle soupire de soulagement à l'annonce de la fin de tournage et donc fin de journée et se précipite vers la sortie pour rentrer chez elle. Naya, quand à elle, préfère rester seule dans sa loge pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête. Et puis elle se décide enfin à lire le MP de Demi, le sourire aux lèvres et tapote sur son clavier.

Chez Demi, celle-ci était enfin seule chez elle et en avait profité pour ranger un peu et surfer sur le net. Elle remarque aussitôt que Naya lui avait écrit et clique sur la conversation.

**CONVERSATION FACEBOOK****: **

**_N.R_****_. : _**_Ok, je comprends mieux maintenant. Oui, moi ça va… et toi alors ? ça à l'air de rouler pour toi…_

**_D.L_****_. : _**_Comment ça ?_

**_N.R_****_. : _**_J'ai vu la photo sur Fbk avec Miley…_

**_D.L_****_. : _**_Ah… et moi j'ai vu celle avec Heather sur Twitter. Finalement t'as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est cool )_

_(HORS CONVERSATION__) _

**_ Touché ! **Dit Naya devant son écran d'ordinateur, se mordant la lèvre.

**_N.R_****_. : _**_Ouais, c'est cool… dis, j'ai eu Piper Perabo au téléphone ce matin. Elle fait une soirée samedi et je lui ai dit qu'on irai ensemble… si tu es toujours ok pour la rencontrer ?_

******_« D.L aime ça »_**

******_D.L_****_. : _**_Bien sûuuuuur que je viendrais ! :-D Oh mon Dieu, elle va me prendre pour une folle !_

******_N.R_****_. : _**_Lol, t'inquiète, en tant qu'actrice je pense qu'elle est habituée._

******_D.L_****_. : _**_^^ Tu as raison. J'ai hâte, en tout cas. C'est sympa d'avoir pensé à moi…_

******_N.R_****_. : _**_Ben ouais, je savais que tu voulais la rencontré et puis on en avait déjà parlé._

******_D.L_****_. : _**_C'est vrai, oui. =)_

******_N.R_****_. : _**_;) Je passe te récupérer à 19h00, ça te vas ?_

******_D.L_****_. : _**_Ok, sans problème…_

******_N.R_****_. : _**_Cool. Bon, j'te souhaite une bonne soirée._

******_D.L_****_. : _**_Yep, ma belle. Bonne nuit et à samedi alors._

******_N.R_****_. : _**_A samedi. Bsx._

_(HORS CONVERSATION__) _

Les deux jeunes femmes se déconnectent chacune de leurs côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Naya se lève de son fauteuil pour s'allonger sur le canapé en pensant à cette journée mouvementée. Déjà, Heather lui faisait toujours la tête et elle ignorait encore les vraies raisons… Bon, en fait, si… Elle lui reprochait de ne pas être honnête avec elle et elle n'avait pas tord, cela dit mais était-ce une raison de s'emporter de la sorte ? Elle n'avait jamais vue la blonde réagir comme ça et cela l'inquiétait. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'elle pensait beaucoup à Demi et avoir vu cette photo avec Miley sur Facebook l'avait rendue folle de jalousie. _« Grrr, j'en ai marre de tout ce bordel dans ma tête ! »_ S'énerve la brune, mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se dit alors que la nuit avec être très longue pour elle.

De son côté, Demi décide de ne pas aller se coucher maintenant mais plutôt de se consacrer à ses répétitions qu'elle avait un peu négligé ces derniers temps. Elle sourit en pensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Naya et est toute excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Piper Perabo… et surtout légèrement angoissée en pensant qu'elle allait revoir la femme de ses secrètes pensées.

xxOxx

Les jours passent jusqu'au vendredi soir, où Demi a répété sans relâche avec l'aide de ses trois amies, où Dianna et Lea continuaient à se limiter à des regards en coin et où Heather évitait toujours Naya mais commençait désormais à regretter la dispute. Elle se décide alors à aller chez la brune en fin de journée pour s'excuser. Elle sonne à l'entrée pendant que Naya regardait un épisode de « The L Word ». Elle met sur pause et reste étonné quant à la présence de la blonde sur son perron, l'ai honteux sur son visage.

**_ Hey. **Dit simplement l'Hispanique.

**_ Salut… je peux entrer ? **Demande Heather, hésitante.

**_ Je t'en prie.**

Elle la laisse alors entrer et elles se dirigent toutes deux au salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

**_ Nay… je suis désolé pour l'autre fois… je ne voulais pas te faire une scène pour si peu, franchement ça ne me ressemble pas… **Se justifie la blonde.

**_ Ce n'est rien. **Dit Naya pour la rassurer.

**_ Ce n'est pas rien… on commence à peine notre relation et je te fais une scène de jalousie…**

L'Hispanique soupire et la prend dans ses bras.

**_ C'est pas grave, Hemo. Je t'aime et je ne t'en veux pas. **La danseuse se laisse aller dans les bras de sa petite amie, cette dernière lui faisant une proposition. **Tu peux rester, si tu veux…**

Heather la regarde, l'air désolé.

**_ J'aurai aimé mais… je dois aller chez ma mère demain et j'ai encore rien préparé.**

**_ Hum… ok, c'est pas grave.**

**_ Je passerai te voir dès mon retour, promis. **La rassure la blonde.

**_ Ok. **Dit simplement l'Hispanique en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Elle la raccompagne à sa voiture et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter un bon week-end et la regarde partir avant de retourner à son salon, relançant l'épisode.

On sonne une nouvelle fois chez elle une demi-heure plus tard et elle se dit que peut être Heather est revenue sur sa décision. Mais la personne n'est autre que Dianna.

**_ Di' ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**_ J'arrive pas à dormir depuis des jours… **Dit la blonde, l'ai effectivement fatiguée. **J'ai besoin de te parler…**

**_ Ok, entres. **L'invite son amie. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? **Elle lui demande, une fois assises toutes deux au salon.

Dianna prend une profonde inspiration avant de dévoiler :

**_ Lea m'a embrassé. **Dit-elle, directe.

**_ Lea… quoi ? Sérieux ? Quand ?**

**_ Il y a trois jours… je suis allé la voir dans sa loge pour avoir des explications parce que tu vois… elle m'évitait… et elle m'a embrassé.**

**_ Wouah… et… qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Tu dois être heureuse… c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?**

**_ Ouais… **Dianna baisse la tête. **Mais elle m'évite encore plus, depuis.**

**_ Hum… **Naya fait mine de réfléchir. **Peut être est-elle perturbée de découvrir qu'elle est gay du jour au lendemain… laisse lui le temps. **

**_ Oui… tu as sûrement raison.**

_« Ok, Nay… hors de question de jouer les entremetteuses. Laisses les se démerder, sinon ça va te retomber dessus. » _Pense la brune.

**_ Tu regardes quoi ? **Demande Dianna, désignant la télévision.

**_ The L Word, tu connais ? **La blonde répond négativement. **Normal, c'est un truc de lesb'…**

**_ … et étant donné que j'aime actuellement une femme, tu serais d'accord pour me faire regarder ? **S'amuse Dianna.

**_ No problemo. **Dit Naya en changeant de DVD pour lancer le tout premier épisode de la série. **Si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir là. **Elle lui propose.

**_ Tu n'as pas une soirée avec ta petite amie ? **Demande la blonde en souriant.

**_ Hélas non. Heather doit partir tôt chez sa mère demain pour voir son fils.**

**_ Ah… et ça va avec elle ? **Demande Dianna, curieuse.

**_ Très bien, oui.**

**_ Et pour Demi… ? **Ose la blonde.

**_ Quoi Demi ?**

**_ Ben vous aviez l'air proche toutes les deux… et depuis que tu sors avec Heather, on ne la voit plus sur le plateau.**

**_ Ouais. **Soupire Naya. **C'est compliqué.**

**_ Vu qu'apparemment je dors ici cette nuit, j'ai tout mon temps. **Ajoute la blonde en souriant.

**_ Ouais… ok. **Dit la brune en soupirant pour expliquer ensuite toute l'histoire à son amie.

**_ Mais alors… tu aimes les deux ! **En déduit la Dianna.

**_ J'en sais rien…**

**_ … mais tu es bien avec Heather, non ?**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ Et tu l'aimes ?**

**_ Ben ouais ! Bon sang, c'est quoi ces questions, inspecteur Di' ?!**

**_ J'essaye tout simplement de comprendre…**

**_ Y'a rien à comprendre, je suis avec Hemo et Demi et mon amie avant tout.**

**_ Hum… si tu le dis. **Dit la blonde, l'air de rien.

**_ Oui je le dis ! Et c'est vrai, ok ? **S'énerve Naya.

**_ C'est bon, Nay… calmes toi, j'ai compris. **Se défend Dianna.

**_ Désolé. **Soupire l'Hispanique, se radoucissant. **Je dois avouer que ça me perturbe un peu…**

**_ … et cette soirée de demain risque d'être une torture pour toi car d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre, il y a une forte tension sexuelle entre vous deux qui est évidente et puis Heather et toi étiez un peu en froid avant qu'elle ne parte… **Dit Innocemment la blonde.

Naya rougit en pensant aussitôt aux baisers avec Demi. _« Elle a raison, quand je suis avec Demi je ressens ce truc, là… mais je suis avec Hemo alors ma chère Naya, il va falloir te contenir. »_

**_ Concentre toi sur la série, au lieu de dire des conneries. **Réplique t-elle, faisant rire la Dianna.

_« Mais je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de la revoir demain soir… elle m'a tellement manqué ! » _Continue de penser la latine. _« God, la journée de demain va être longue ! »_

**_xxOxx_**

**_Et voilà enfin la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? En attendant le prochain, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews )_**

**_L-Choute. _**


End file.
